Una gafe con suerte
by Luna-Kitty-Lovegood
Summary: Historia en clave de humor de una chica un pelín gafe de 21 años que empieza en Hogwarts. Sí, la edad está bien. Si queréis leer sus divertidas aventuras ( y desventuras) ¡leed!
1. Yo soy así

Capítulo 1: Yo soy así.  
  
Mi madre acaba de entrar en mi habitación hecha una furia al ver que todavía estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que al maldito despertador le halla dado por amargarme la existencia volviéndose a estropear? Ella sigue chillando mientras sube la persiana y me deslumbra la luz del sol de España. Acto seguido, agarra las mantas que me cubren y las aparta de un solo golpe ensayado durante años. ¿Pero es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no es bueno que a una la despierten de esa manera? No puede ser sano. Definitivamente, no va a ser un buen día.  
  
Me levanto y voy al baño a darme una ducha y asearme un poco mientras ella sigue despotricando contra mí. Lo entiendo, tendríamos que haber salido hace media hora hacia el aeropuerto. Mi madre es de esas personas que para ir a un sitio al que normalmente tardas una hora en llegar, sale cuatro horas antes. Lo calcula todo y siempre se pone en lo peor. Que si puede haber un atasco, una manifestación... Y hoy está especialmente histérica. Es normal, ya que su "niña del alma" ( o sea, yo) se va a un país extranjero a estudiar ( si por ella fuera me tendría toda la vida pegada a sus faldas). Además, no debe ser fácil para ella asimilar el por qué de ese cambio: soy una bruja, y tener una bruja en la familia no debe de ser fácil.  
  
Todavía recuerdo las caras de asombro de mis padres cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina a mediados de Junio y me entregó una carta de Hogwarts, mi nuevo "colegio". En ella, el director me explicaba que era una bruja y que mi caso era excepcional, puesto que a los niños muggles ( que es u término que por lo visto usan los magos para designar a las personas no mágicas) se les suele notificar que son magos a los 11 años (que es la edad a la que empiezan en Hogwarts) y yo tengo 21. Menos mal que se me ocurrió acabar la licenciatura de Física en cuatro años, si no, habría tenido que dejar la carrera a medias. Como comprenderéis, la idea de volver a estudiar a mi edad no es muy agradable. Sobre todo después de lo sucedido en los laboratorios. Siempre he sido un poco "rarita" ( Vale, no un poco, ¡un mucho!). A mi alrededor siempre han ocurrido cosas extrañas: sueños que se cumplen incluso un año después de tenerlos, farolas que se apagan al pasar cerca de ellas, un montón de dèja vu, cosas que desaparecen cuando las busco, fallos en los ordenadores, cosas que estallan a mi paso en los laboratorios, aparatos que dejan de funcionar cuando me acerco, experimentos que salen al revés... La gente decía que era gafe y... ¡AUCH!  
  
¡El agua ha empezado a salir helada de repente! No, si al final van a tener razón y voy a ser gafe. Salgo tiritando de la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla y enchufo el secador. Éste de por sí ya suena raro cada vez que lo cojo, pero lo de hoy es la gota que colma el vaso. Empieza a oler a quemado y acto seguido se incendia. ¡Es que no me puede salir nada bien!  
  
Cuando consigo vestirme y bajo a desayunar, mi madre me mira con mala cara. Vale, ya se que no debo estar muy presentable con ojeras, cada pelo disparado en una dirección distinta ( y eso que lo tengo liso) y bostezando muerta de sueño. Desayuno rápidamente, y cómo no, la taza resbala entre mis manos y me tiro el café encima mientras mi padre termina de meter todas mis cosas en el coche. Subo a cambiarme de ropa y me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, mientras mi madre me tiende el cepillo para que me peine con cara de pocos amigos. Recogemos todo y salimos disparados para el aeropuerto.  
  
Como de costumbre, llegamos dos horas antes de lo debido, por lo que nos toca estar esperando sentados en un banco, momento que mi madre aprovecha para echarme la charla con lo que debo o no debo hacer y decirme que tenga cuidado en Inglaterra. Primero iré a Londres, a un lugar llamado "El Callejón Diagon" a comprar los útiles del colegio, y luego a la estación de King´s Cross a coger el tren para ir al colegio. Lo que no sé es como me las voy a arreglar, por que yo de inglés... Supongo que cuando llegue allí me soltaré un poco (¿no?)  
  
Mi maleta está en medio de la zona de paso, ¿cómo demonios ha ido a parar allí? Mi madre sigue con su charla, mientras intento hacer un gesto a mi padre para que coja la maldita maleta que parece estar viva y la traiga de vuelta. Solo espero que nadie se tropiece y... ¡PUM! Una señora que caminaba de espaldas porque estaba llamando a su marido se ha tragado la maleta. La ayudo a incorporarse y me disculpo, aprovechando para dejar de escuchar a mi madre, y cojo la maleta. En ese momento anuncian mi vuelo. ¡La oportunidad perfecta! Parece que por una vez en la vida me voy a salvar de la regañina de mi madre por haber dejado la maleta en medio. ¡Pero si yo no he sido, lo juro! ¡Se ha movido sola!  
  
Ya en el avión intento ponerme el cinturón, que se niega en redondo a dejarse manejar. Incluso tengo que llamar a una azafata, que también lo intenta, pero, por lo visto, se ha atascado. Esto es cada vez peor. Mi compañero de asiento se carcajea de mí y propone hacer un nudo para dejarlo bien atado. Mi mirada de odio ha debido de ser terrible, por que se calla y se pone a mirar por la ventanilla. Al final, entre dos azafatas consiguen arreglarlo y hacer que se quede bien cerrado. Lo malo es que tal y como lo han puesto, para desabrocharlo va a haber que usar una palanca.  
  
Decido no preocuparme más durante el vuelo. ¡Londres, allá voy!  
  
Hola!!! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi segundo fic, y decidí hacerlo un poco en clave de humor. Sé que es muy corto, pero intenso;) A esta chica es que le pasa de todo. Al final creo que va a resultar que si es un poquito gafe. Espero que os guste.  
  
Y ya sabéis, halagos, tomatazos, consejos , reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables.... todo en los reviews!!!1 ( Porfi, escribidme algo, aunque sea vuestra vida!!!) Un besazo a tod@s, Luna_Kitty_Lovegood 


	2. Londres mágico

Capítulo 2: Londres "mágico"  
  
Mis maletas, mis maletas... como siempre son las últimas en salir por la cinta transportadora. Al menos han aparecido, no como la última vez que viajé con mis padres, fuimos a Milán y mis maletas aparecieron en Tokio!!  
  
Ahora a buscar un taxi que me pueda llevar a... saco la carta de ese tal Dumbledore... ah, sí, el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Qué es eso? A ver... ¡¿un bar?!¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo en un bar? Calla, niña, no te impacientes y sigue leyendo... según pone aquí, allí hay una habitación reservada a mi nombre. Entonces debe ser una especie de hotel. Dios mío, ¿dónde me voy a meter? No importa, ya me preocuparé cuando llegue.  
  
Salgo del aeropuerto cargada como una burra con mis maletas. No entiendo que ha metido aquí dentro mi madre, pero parece que llevo el armario entero, con cajones y todo. Después de un rato de dar vueltas como una idiota, encuentro un taxista que entiende el castellano y que acepta llevarme a Oxford Street, que es donde supuestamente está el hotelito de marras.  
  
Voy mirando por la ventanilla, realmente feliz, y por primera vez en la vida me siento libre. Libre de hacer lo que me de la gana sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, claro. (Recordemos que mi madre es un pelín agobiante). Le he debido de caer bien al taxista, porque parece que le han dado cuerda para toda la eternidad. No para de hablar, y en un momento me ha contado toda su vida. Me entero de que se llama Ramón, de que es de Lugo, de que está casado con una inglesa y de que tiene tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Yo le cuento parte de la mía, saltándome, evidentemente, la parte de que soy una bruja (en el buen sentido de la palabra).  
  
Cuando estamos a unas dos manzanas de la calle en cuestión, me dice:  
  
- Oxford Street es una calle muy larga, tiene casi 500 números. ¿A cual vas?  
  
- Pues..- saco la carta y la miro. ¡Maldición, no hay número!- a un sitio llamado el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
- ¿El Caldero Chorreante? No me suena, y eso que llevo aquí más de 10 años. ¿Es un establecimiento nuevo?  
  
- Creo que no, debe ser una especie de hotel con un bar en la planta inferior.  
  
- Pues sigue sin sonarme. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
- Puede dejarme al principio de la calle  
  
- ¿Segura?  
  
- Sí, me apetece caminar un rato.  
  
- ¿Y las maletas?- Este hombre está en todo.  
  
¡Ups! Las maletas, me había olvidado completamente de ellas. ¿Qué hago ahora?  
  
- No se preocupe.- Pongo cara de niña buena.  
  
-Está bien.- Se le nota preocupado. Aún así me hace caso, pero en vez de dejarme al principio, me deja a la mitad de la calle.  
  
Una vez sola, parada en medio de la acera, disfruto de la sensación de estar perdida en otro país. Otro idioma, nuevas costumbres, nueva gente, nuevos olores...  
  
¡PUM! ¡PLAS! De pronto me encuentro tirada en el suelo con... ¡un tío encima! No puedo reaccionar, me he quedado prendida en esos ojazos negros. Nuestras caras están muy cerca y puedo notar su respiración. Él reacciona, se incorpora y me ayuda a levantarme.  
  
- Sorry!- Me dice  
  
Sigo en estado de shock total. Ahora que estamos de pie, me doy cuenta de que no está nada mal y es muy atractivo. Tiene el pelo negro como sus ojos y viste completamente de negro, un color que siempre me ha parecido muy elegante. Veo borrosamente que mueve su mano por delante de mi cara y le oigo decir:  
  
- Are you right?  
  
En ese momento reacciono y me sonrojo violentamente al darme cuenta de la cara de boba que he tenido que poner al quedármele mirando.  
  
- Yes, I'm ok, I'm ok.- Respondo. Me mira no muy seguro y luego intenta explicarse:  
  
- A very stupid one had let his or her luggage in the middle, and I...  
  
Me sonrojo aún más y el lo nota, por que calla.  
  
- That luggage is mine.- Consigo balbucear poniendo cara de circunstancias.  
  
Su cara es todo un poema. Creo que se debate entre echarme la bronca o reirse a carcajadas. Claro está que a mí no me importaría que un tío así me echara la bronca... ¿Pero qué digo? Creo que comienzo a desvariar, el golpe me ha debido de afectar al cerebro. Intento cambiar de tema antes de que se decida.  
  
- I'm a little bit lost and...- Me corta en seco, parece alguien habituado a mandar y que le obedezcan.  
  
- Are you Spanish?  
  
- How did you notice it?  
  
- Por tu acento.- ¡Guau! Y encima habla castellano. Creo que me he enamorado.- ¿Decías?  
  
- Pues verás, estoy un poco perdida porque he llegado esta mañana en avión desde España – comienzo agachándome para levantar las maletas que están tiradas en el suelo y... ¡PUM! Un chico con patines se ha tropezado conmigo y mis maletas. La verdad es que ya no se donde meterme. Me disculpo, mientras el hombre me mira y aparta las maletas, pegándolas a la pared de la casa que tenemos detrás nuestra para que no sigan causando más daño.  
  
- Eres un peligro público, ¿eh?- Además graciosillo. Eso me gusta menos.  
  
Le miro con cara de pocos amigos y él se apresura a pedirme que continúe mi relato.  
  
- Pues eso, que estoy buscando una especie de hotel que debe estar por aquí cerca, pero la calle es muy grande y no se dónde está.  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Su reacción me deja helada. De repente me agarra por el codo y me empuja contra la pared. Su cara se ha vuelto una máscara impenetrable y sus ojos me miran con dureza. Su voz suena fría y dura cuando vuelve a hablar:  
  
- ¿Eres estúpida o es que estás loca?- Umm, no puedo evitar pensar en lo sexi que está cuando se enfada, a pesar del chaparrón que creo que se avecina.  
  
- Pero yo...  
  
Me hace una pregunta que me sorprende.  
  
- ¿Eres bruja?- Sólo puedo asentir- Si yo hubiera sido un muggle y no un mago y se lo hubieras dicho ,¿qué, eh? Nos habrías puesto en peligro a toda la comunidad mágica. Los muggles ignoran nuestra existencia y queremos que siga así. Parece mentira que tenga que decírtelo.  
  
- Lo siento, no sabía que fuera un lugar mágico...- Mi expresión debe ser de abatimiento total y le debo de dar pena, ya que me suelta, y cuando me vuelve a hablar lo hace con voz normal. Me dice que me mostrará dónde está mientras coge una de mis maletas. Yo cojo la otra y comenzamos a andar.  
  
Por el camino me cuenta que el Caldero Chorreante está protegido por un hechizo de forma que los muggles no puedan verlo, sólo los magos. Mi mente científica se rebela, pero prefiero callar y dejar que siga hablando.  
  
Por fin llegamos. La apariencia exterior es un poco cochambrosa y me dan ganas de volverme para España. Pero ese espíritu aventurero que siempre me ha impulsado lo vuelve a hacer esta vez. El hombre se despide rápidamente de mí, mirando hacia los lados como si temiera algo y se aleja, perdiéndose entre el gentío, mientras no puedo evitar fijarme en su trasero mientras anda. Definitivamente, el golpe me ha afectado al cerebro, ya que yo nunca había actuado así con respecto a ningún tío, o al menos no tan evidentemente. Suspiro, deseando volverle a ver pronto. Creo que ya sé con quien voy a soñar esta noche.  
  
Cojo mis maletas y decididamente empujo la puerta. ¿Lo volveré a ver? 


	3. El mundo mágico

**Capítulo 3. El mundo mágico.**

**Cojo mis maletas y decididamente empujo la puerta. El interior me fascina, es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Está muy oscuro y destartalado. Unos ancianos están sentados en un rincón tomando copitas de jerez. Uno de ellos fuma una larga pipa, y el otro, vestido a la manera india, tiene a su lado un espléndido narguile del que aspira con auténtico deleite. Tres mujeres, con túnicas de colores oscuros, charlan en voz baja mientras juegan a las cartas y sonríen aviesamente a los cuadros. Un hombre pequeño que lleva un sombrero de copa charla con el viejo cantinero, que es completamente calvo y que parece una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas cesa cuando entro, pero vuelve a comenzar después de echarme un vistazo, supongo que por que no me consideran lo suficientemente interesante, lo cual es todo un alivio y me permite cotillear tranquilamente.**

**Me acerco al hombre de la barra quien, al verme con las maletas, se despide del hombrecillo del sombrero de copa y pregunta:**

**¿La señorita Martínez?**

**- Sí, soy yo.- Respondo sorprendida de que alguien me conozca tan lejos de mi casa.**

**- Me llamo Tom y soy el dueño del establecimiento. El profesor Dumbledore me comunicó que llegaría hoy y le ha reservado una habitación. Por favor, acompáñeme.**

**Con gran parsimonia sale de detrás de la barra y se acerca a mí, sacando de su usado delantal un palito de madera. Ante mi total asombro, apunta con él a mis maletas y con un: "Wingardium Leviosa" las hace levitar hacia las escaleras.**

**Mi boca se ha abierto tanto que parece la entrada a un túnel del ferrocarril, por lo que el hombre se acerca a mí y me la cierra con un gesto firme mientras sonríe.**

**Ahora sí que ya no me puedo quedar tranquila. Vamos a ver... ¿desde cuando un hombre puede hacer volar un par de pesados maletones cuando yo casi no podía con ellos y los iba arrastrando por la calle? Y todo ello nada más y nada menos que tras apuntarles con un "palito" de madera... �¡Venga ya! Muy buena la broma, pero os he pillado, a ver¿a qué cámara oculta tengo que mirar para saludar a los espectadores?**

**El hombre sólo acentúa su sonrisa, mientras me deja hacer. Me acerco a las maletas y paso mi mano por encima y por debajo. ¡No hay cables que la sujeten! Esto va a ser uno de esos adelantos de última tecnología, algo de levitación magnética... pero no, no hay nada. Miro al cantinero para ver si me explica de una buena vez a qué se debe todo esto, pero sólo dice:**

**- Esto es una varita- mientras me enseña el palito. Y ante mi cara de no entender nada, apostilla- Bienvenida al mundo mágico, donde nada es lo que parece. No se preocupe, el profesor Dumbledore se encargará de aclarar todas sus dudas.**

**Y con un movimiento de su palit... ejem, digo, de su "varita", hace que mis maletas suban las escaleras delante de nosotros.**

**Caminamos por un largo y tortuoso pasillo, bastante destartalado y oscuro, dejando atrás incontables puertas marcadas con bellos números góticos. Nos paramos junto a la puerta marcada con el número 13.**

**¿Son imaginaciones mías o esto empieza a resultar un poco bastante macabro? Vale que yo sea un pelín gafe, pero esto me parece que empieza a pasarse de la raya. ¿Lo habrán hecho a posta? Miro al posadero y éste se ríe por lo bajo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. De repente siento instintos asesinos. Él parece notarlo, por lo que se apresura a darme la llave, a dejar mis maletas en el suelo y a decirme que el tal Dumbledore llegará pronto. Se marcha tan rápidamente que no puedo ni darle las gracias.**

**Miro a mi alrededor y lo que veo me sorprende gratamente. Al parecer, por una vez en la vida me van a salir las cosas derechas. **

**La habitación, contrariamente a lo esperado, está bastante limpia y resulta acogedora. Una mesita bajo la ventana, con una silla, un pequeño armario y una coqueta cama constituyen todo el mobiliario.**

**Me siento tan cansada que no tengo ganas ni de deshacer las maletas, así que decido darme una ducha. Cuando salgo, agarro el cepillo y... �¡AHHHH!**

**¿Sabéis lo que me ha pasado? No , no lo adivinaréis nunca. A ver, a ver... ¡premio para la señorita del fondo! Y es que... �¿desde cuando mi reflejo en el espejo me dice con la misma cara de mala leche que mi madre que me peine decentemente! Menudo susto, hubiera jurado que ella estaba aquí. Una cosa... �¿y desde cuando mi reflejo se mueve sin que yo me mueva y puede hablarme!**

**Dios, el encontronazo con el tío ese me ha afectado mucho más de lo que imaginaba, ahora tengo alucinaciones. No, si ya lo decía mi abuela cuando yo era pequeñita: "Esta chica está como las maracas de Machín". Qué maja ella, grrrr...**

**Bueno, como que decido pasar del tema y me voy a secar el pelo. Con el secador en la mano busco un enchufe. A ver, no hay en el baño... en la habitación tampoco... ¿y detrás de la cama? No... ¿y detrás de la mesilla? Definitivamente, tampoco... Espera un momento¿dónde enchufa esta gente la lámpara de la mesilla? Me acerco y.. ¡No tiene cable! Acciono el interruptor como quien no quiere la cosa y... ¡plin, se enciende¡plin, se apaga¡plin, se enciende¡plin, se apaga... Creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loca.**

**En eso llaman a la puerta. Me cierro el albornoz y:**

**¡Adelante!**

**Se abre la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de larga barba blanca, con unos anteojos de media luna y vestido con una túnica de lo más estrafalario que he visto en mi vida y que...**

**¡Pumm!**

**...y que se acaba de dar un golpazo en la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta. Si es que no se puede ser tan alto.**

**Me aguanto como puedo las ganas de reirme a carcajadas mientras él entra frotándose el chichón que se acaba de hacer y me mira con cara rara. Tom entra detrás suyo aguantándose como yo las ganas de reír, y, tras dejar una bandeja con té y pastas ( muy ingleses estos ingleses, sí señor), saluda con una reverencia (ni que fuera el primer ministro en persona) y sale, cerrando la puerta. Sus carcajadas en el pasillo se han debido oír en kilómetros a la redonda.**

**- Millas.**

**¿Ein- Me ha pillado completamente fuera de juego. Una de dos, o habla solo o yo me he perdido algo.**

**- Han debido oírse en millas a la redonda. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la terminología inglesa, para cuando estés en el colegio.**

**¿He hablado en voz alta o este hombre me ha leído la mente?**

**- Lo segundo.**

**�¡Ya lo ha hecho otra vez! Esto me está empezando a dar mucho miedo, socorrooooo! Ahora que lo pienso (sip, yo a veces también pienso, no seáis malas, si no cómo va este a poder leerme el pensamiento¿eh? Ala, por listillas ( ), no me gusta que me lean el pensamiento.. ¡Fuera! Si me estás leyendo el pensamiento¡sal ahora mismo de mi mente¡Fuera!**

**- Está bien.- Dice con un suspiro.- Pero que conste que me lo estaba pasando muy bien.**

**¿Estoy alucinando o es que me he vuelto completamente loca¿Qué le echan éstos al agua de la ducha? Al verme con el secador en la mano, sonríe y rebusca en su túnica, sacando otro palit... varita, me apunta con ella...y de pronto noto como el pelo se me seca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo toco... ¡no puedo creerlo! Saco un espejito "normal" del neceser de viaje y me miro.**

**- Creo que así es como lo querías¿no?**

**Asiento sin poder dejar de mirarme ¿Egocentrismo? Nooooo, que va... Es sólo que por fin tengo el pelo peinado como siempre he querido, como si acabase de salir de una peluquería, con unas suaves ondas...**

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada.- Sonríe contento.- Bueno, creo que no me he presentado, soy el profesor Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. Y tú debes ser Susana.**

**Asiento.**

**- Susana Martínez.- Le tiendo la mano, pero en vez de estrechármela, me la besa. ¡Es encantador!**

**Él pasea la mirada por la habitación y en eso reparo en que la situación es un poco extraña, todas mis cosas por ahí, yo en albornoz... Rápidamente recojo lo que puedo, agarro lo primero que pillo de ropa, que resulta ser un vestido de tirantes largo hasta la rodilla, me meto en el cuarto de baño un pelín roja. Cuando salgo, el hombre se ha sentado en un sillón que ha aparecido de la nada porque antes no estaba ahí, y está sirviendo el té.**

**Me indica que me siente enfrente suyo en otro sillón y me alarga una tacita de porcelana.**

**- Verás, creo que tendrás muchas preguntas, así que espero poder contestártelas a todas. Pregunta lo que quieras.**

**Tras dar un sorbo y, cómo no, quemarme la lengua con el té, cojo una pasta. ¡Que gracia, redondita, con un agujero en medio¿A qué me recuerda?**

**- Pues... me gustaría saber muchas cosas, pero la principal... ¿por qué yo¿por qué ahora? En su carta ponía que normalmente se empieza Hogwarts con 11 años y yo tengo 21.**

**- Verás... Por dónde empezar...**

**¿Por el principio- Digo poniendo carita inocente. Pero mi cara no ha debido gustarle mucho, y tampoco mi pregunta, por que me echa una mirada indefinible y sigue hablando.**

**-Bien, es una historia muy larga, la condensaré. Verás, hace unos cuantos años, había un mago muy malo, muy malo, que trataba de dominar el mundo, tenía muchos seguidores que se hacían llamar mortífagos y comenzaron una guerra en el mundo mágico. Hay dos tipos de magos, los que descienden de otros magos y los que son de origen muggle, es decir, aquellos cuyos padres no son magos, o sólo uno de ellos lo es.- Empieza poniendo voz rara y hablando como si se lo estuviera contando a un niño pequeño, cosa que no me gusta en absoluto.**

**¿Y- Vale, lo admito, soy una borde.**

**- Pues que el mago malo y los mortífagos creían que los únicos con derecho a ser magos y a mandar por encima de los demás eran aquéllos que descendían de longevas familias de magos, o sea, ellos. Por lo que se dedicaron a matar a muggles y a todo aquel que descendiera de ellos, mago o no. Éstos, viendo la amenaza que los mortífagos suponían, se unieron en su contra, liderados por un mago muy poderoso, el único al que el mago malvado temía, y el único que supuestamente podía derrotarle.- Tengo que reconocerlo, la historia está bien.- Pero las cosas no salieron como estaba previsto.**

**¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo esto?**

**Una de las galletas ha salido rodando y se ha metido debajo del armario, me levanto y me agacho a cogerla mientras él sigue hablando.**

**- ... y, bueno, quetudesciendesdeesemago.**

**Me quedo quieta, a cuatro patas, con la galleta en la mano y el brazo estirado. Mis oídos acaban de jugarme una mala pasada, no, si es que con la capa de cerúmen que tengo en las orejas no me extraña. Le miro con cara de susto y el se apresura a aclarar:**

**- Del bueno.**

**¡Uff, menudo alivio! Ya me veía yo en plan Luke Skywalker cuando Vader le dice: "Luke, yo soy tu padre". Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por si algún día me da por pasarme al lado oscuro, porque la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva a...**

**¿Me estás escuchando?**

**Otra vez me ha pillado fuera de juego. Me levanto y me siento.**

**- Disculpe¿me lo podría repetir?**

**- Pues eso, que ese mago bueno era muy poderoso, pero al final el mago malo fue derrotado por un niño, un bebé de tan sólo un año de vida.**

**¿Cómo fue posible- Yo y mi manía de interrumpir.**

**- Bueno, fue magia muy poderosa que el niño llevaba en la sangre gracias a su madre.- me mira con expresión conspiradora.**

**- Sí, pero hay algo que no entiendo.- Lo cierto es que me estoy haciendo un lío tremendo. Vamos a repasar toda la información: hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico, mortífagos contra muggles, los primeros estuvieron a punto de ganar pero su jefe fue derrotado por un bebé de un año. ¡ Pues menuda birria de jefe¿Y para eso tanta historia- Vale, supongamos que me creo que desciendo de ese gran mago.- Me mira con algo que parece ser una mezcla de ansiedad y gratitud.¿Y por qué demonios yo no tengo poderes mágicos- Vale, ya la he fastidiado. Su mirada ha pasado a ser de enfado.**

**¿Estás segura de que no los tienes?**

**- Veamos... Sé que a mi alrededor ocurren cosas raras, pero es que soy muy torpe y...- otra vez esa mirada de ansiedad- ...y bastante gafe.- Termino apesadumbrada.**

**Estoy flipando. Se ha echado a reír a carcajadas, y tengo la absurda sensación de que se está riendo DE MÍ.**

**¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Nada, nada- saca un pañuelo que parece una servilleta y se seca las lágrimas producidas por la risa.- Eso no es que seas gafe, son las manifestaciones de tus poderes.**

**¿Y cómo es que no he recibido la carta antes¿Cómo es que mis padres no tienen poderes si descienden de magos- Creo que le he pillado. Se ha puesto serio y un poco...¿rojo?**

**- Bien, verás, tu bisabuelo (que era el mago bueno del que te he hablado al principio) lo hizo así.**

**¡Un momento¿Mi bisabuelo? Pero si murió de una enfermedad rarísima en uno de sus viajes, o al menos eso es lo que me contó mi madre, que era cazador y que se enamoró de África, pero sobre todo de su pobre fauna.**

**- Tu bisabuelo no era cazador, era incapaz de matar una mosca, y mucho menos alguno de esos maravillosos animales. Era un gran mago, uno de los mejores que he conocido.- Noto que se pone colorado, esto es muy sospechoso...- Y, desde luego, no murió de una rara enfermedad. Mi cara debe ser todo un poema, ya que estoy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje, porque se apresura a explicar- Tu bisabuelo, al no saber cómo iba a acabar la guerra, hizo un hechizo por el que la magia saltaría tres generaciones de sus descendientes.**

**¿Por qué?**

**- Voldemort, que así es como se llama el mago malvado, juró que le mataría, a él y a todos sus descendientes. Tu bisabuelo podía esconder a su familia, cambiarla de nombre y todo eso, pero él sabía que Voldemort los encontraría siempre y cuando la magia siguiera corriendo por sus venas. Así que hechizó a sus descendientes, y el hechizo ha funcionado hasta ahora.**

**¿Mis padres saben todo esto- La verdad es que no lo creo, me resulta muy difícil pensar que la fría, racional y analítica madre que tengo encaje en todo esto.**

**- No, el hechizo provocó que se olvidaran de todo lo concerniente al mundo mágico.- No, si ya lo decía yo.**

**Buff, menuda historia. La verdad es que desde hace unos días no sé si todo esto es real, un sueño estúpido o una comedia de los hermanos Marx. Pero aún así, está chachi.**

**- Bien, si la magia saltó tres generaciones y se supone que yo soy la tercera¿porque no recibí la carta cuando debía?**

**Se sobresalta. Esa pregunta no debe gustarle demasiado, ya que se la llevo haciendo todo el rato y siempre cambia de tema.**

**- Eres igual que él, persistente hasta el final. Bueno, supongo que tu bisabuelo también tiene derecho a equivocarse, supongo que no calculó bien el tiempo y todo eso, pero ahora no importa, ya estás aquí.**

**Sí, muy bien, sin embargo, hay algo que no me ha contado, un sexto sentido que me dice que se calla algo importante. Le miro fijamente, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que ocurre, pero no lo consigo**

**Llaman al puerta**

**-A tiempo.- Le oigo musitar.¿Quéocurrir�?**

**Se abre la puerta...**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que muy bien, y que no estéis muy enfadadas por que no hayaactualizadoantes, pero es que no escribia nada que me gustara lo suficiente como para subirlo.**

**De todas formas, espero que os guste y, ya sabéis, reclamaciones, howlers o tomatazos, a los reviews.Por cierto, gracias a todas las que me dejásteis uno en el segundo capítulo. ¡Sois las mejores!**


	4. De compras por el Callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 4. De compras por el Callejón Diagon.**

Llaman a la puerta

-Justo a tiempo.-Le oigo murmurar.

Rápidamente, antes de que pueda hacer nada, Dumbledore me apunta con su varita y un rayo naranja sale de ella y me golpea. Sin embargo, sólo noto como si se me resecase la boca y se me destaponasen los oídos.

El hombre sonríe desde el sillón donde está sentado al verme boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada.

¿NADA? Acaba de lanzarme un hechizo o lo que quiera que haya sido eso, ¡¡¿y me dice que no me preocupe!

- Sí, es un simple hechizo traductor.

-¿Un hechizo traductor?

- Sí, para que puedas hablar y entender el inglés como si fueras nativa. ¿Qué te parece?

Ahhhh, sí, muy bien….¡¡¡¿¿Y NO SE LE HA OCURRIDO PREGUNTAR ANTES!

Me mira con cara de susto, e intento relajarme y valorar los pros. Tanteo mi cuerpo con cuidado… no, parece que estoy entera. Miro al hombre.

No sé, pero si es como él dice, va a ser guay, aunque no estoy muy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar, nadie ha aprendido un idioma en dos segundos, científicamente no es posible, aunque nuestra red neuronal es impresionante, y sólo utilizamos el 11 de nuestra capacidad cerebral, así que... Asiento con la cabeza.

Con un suspiro de alivio, el hombre se levanta y con pasitos cortos se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Su estatura y la túnica que lleva puesta me impiden ver de quien se trata. Cuchichea un momento, vuelve la cabeza y me echa una sospechosa mirada, de repente se aparta y...

-¡AHHHHHH!

La taza de té que tenía entre mis manos ha saltado por los aires y su contenido se ha derramado por el suelo mientras me llevo la mano al pecho en un intento de contener mi desbocado corazón, que parece que me va a dar un infarto.

La mujer que tengo delante y que parpadea perpleja tras unas gafas de culo de vaso, es una mezcla entre la niña del exorcista (por sus pelos, los tiene peor que yo, parece que ha metido los dedos en un enchufe), y Mary Poppins (por la ropa, ¡incluso lleva el paraguas!).

Es sumamente delgada, de su cuello largo y delgado cuelgan innumerables collares de cuentas, tiene las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras, y sus grandes gafas aumentan varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos, dándole el aspecto de un insecto grande y brillante. Lleva un largo vestido con vuelo de color gris y las enaguas sobresalen por debajo, y con movimientos delicados se pone bien un chal de gasa con lentejuelas que lleva sobre los hombros. Parece que se ha escapado de un cuadro.

Nunca me ha gustado criticar a la gente, pero a esta mujer le recomendaría un buen estilista. ¡Que estamos en pleno siglo XXI!

-Pasa, por favor.- pide Dumbledore mientras trato de disimular recogiendo del suelo los trozos de la tacita.- Susana, déjalo.

Levanto la vista.

- Es que me he quemado y se me ha caido.

Que cuele, que cuele, que cuele, que cuele... ¿ha colado? Me temo que no, tal y como me mira el hombre, parece que no. Alarga el brazo y mueve la varita. En un instante, todo queda limpio, pero me mira como si fuera a regañarme. Sin embargo, parece que se lo piensa mejor y decide presentarnos.

- Pofesora Trelawney, esta es Susana Martínez. Susana, esta es la pofesora Trelawney, le enseñará Adivinación en Hogwarts.- me mira esperanzado.

-Encantada.- digo mientras le tiendo la mano. Ella me mira, no muy segura, y suavemente me aprieta la mano, sólo un roce, para apartarla rápidamente, mirarme a los ojos y murmurar:

- ¡Pobrecita!

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No lo sé, pero Dumbledore la mira cabreado. Entonces reparo en cual es su especialidad. Adivinación. Supongo que se referirá al calculo de probabilidades de que un suceso ocurra. Es que yo aún no estoy muy puesta en esto del inglés, y puede que haya cometido un error traduciendo.

- No sabía que la Estadística tuviera nada de mágico.- Me arrepiento de lo que he dicho justo en el momento en el que me callo, porque la mujer me mira ofendida.

- La Adivinación es un arte, ¡¡¡¡ la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas! La Estadística no tiene nada que ver, ¡no necesitamos esos estúpidos números para nada! Hay que dejarse guiar por el ojo interior, es una sabiduría ancestral, un don reservado a muy pocos, y, perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Venga ya, y la Luna es un enorme queso manchego.

Lo siento, puedo hacer como que me creo lo de la magia, puedo hacer como que me creo lo de mi bisabuelo, e incluso puedo hacer como que me creo lo de la guerra (hasta que le encuentre una explicación medianamente científica a toda esta locura), pero esto ya no. Y menos aún cuando la señora parece que me está insultando. ¿Qué es eso del aura? ¿Y lo del "ojo interior"? ¿Y lo de "las resonancias del futuro"?

- ¿Sí? Entonces, ¿qué utilizan? ¿La bola de cristal?

-Prefiero los posos del té.

La mujer parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Además de gafe soy una bocazas. Propósito número 1: ser más amable con los demás. Vale, lo admito, soy una borde, pero es que me ha salido sin querer. Tenéis que comprenderme, a principios de verano yo sólo pensaba en pasarlo tranquilamente, darme un respiro, acababa de terminar la carrera... Y de repente, me encuentro metida en una historia que parece sacada de un libro. Que estas cosas no suceden en la realidad, hombre, que desde el encontronazo con el tío aquel todo parece ir de mal en peor.

La mirada de Dumbledore se dulcifica un poco. Creo que me ha vuelto a leer el pensamiento, cosa que habíamos quedado en que no me gustaba en absoluto, ¿no?

Aún así, y con una mirada de resentimiento hacia él, me apresuro a disculparme:

- Lo siento, es que todo esto es nuevo para mí, me encuentro perdida y...-¿Véis? Yo también puedo ser agradable (cuando quiero).

Trelawney me mira no muy convencida, pero asiente y me vuelve a dar la mano. Rápidamente, antes de que pueda evitarlo, coge mi palma y la pone boca arriba, y parece perderse por entre las líneas. Luego, me da unos golpecitos con el dedo en el dorso, niega con la cabeza y musita:

- Pobrecita. Su línea de la vida es extremadamente corta.

La miro cabreada. ¡La suya si que va a ser extremadamente corta, y a mí no me hace falta el "ojo interior" para saberlo! O sea, que yo intentando ser agradable y la petard ésta me dice que...

Dumbledore no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, aunque aprovecha para contarme:

- Susana, verás, es costumbre en Hogwarts que los alumnos de origen muggle y que no han tenido ningún contacto durante su vida con la magia tengan a un mago cualificado como tutor en su entrada al mundo mágico. Éste les ayudará en lo que necesiten, como, por ejemplo, a comprar los útiles del colegio, y resolverá todas las dudas que se les planteen.

Se calla y, tanto él como la mujer me miran sospechosamente, con una mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza.

No entiendo nada. Pero, espera un momento... no será lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad? No, no puede ser, no puede ser ella...

- Susana, la profesora Trelawney será tu guía en tu entrada al mundo mágico. Ella se quedará contigo hasta el 1 de Septiembre.- Sentencia Dumbledore.

Miro al director.¿Este hombre pretende dejarme a solas con semejante pirada? No, ni en sueños. ¡Está como un cencerro! Pero cuando voy a replicar, el hombre decide hacer mutis por el foro.

- ¡Uy, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es!- dice mirando un enorme reloj de bolsillo que ha sacado de entre los pliegues de su túnica.- He de irme, pasároslo bien. – Y sin saber cómo, de pronto ha desaparecido de delante nuestra.

Después de comer, bajo de la habitación y ahí está esa mujer esperándome. Me pide que la siga y salimos a un patio trasero. Un gato tomando el poco sol que dejan pasar las nubes, un cubo de basura lleno de desperdicios y tres paredes desnudas de ladrillo. No hay salida.

Juro que no es por incordiar, pero no puedo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Está segura de que es por aquí?

Trelawney saca su varita y me da unos golpecitos en la cabeza con ella.

- Abre tu mente, jovencita. Empieza a creer.

- ¿A creer?

- El que tú no puedas ver algunas cosas no significa que no estén ahí, ¿verdad? Al igual que en la Adivinación. Muchos se ríen de nosotros porque utilizamos la bola de cristal, los posos del té o la baraja de Tarot.- No puedo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al oír su suave y triste tono de voz.- Pero ellos no saben que algunos podemos ver cosas con las que ellos ni siquiera podrían soñar.

- Pero...

Me interrumpe.:

- Creí que eso había quedado demostrado con los átomos, los quarks...

- ¿Tiene nociones de Física?

- Estudié durante un año un curso por correspondencia de Estudios Muggles Avanzados.

Esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-Bien, ehm, no sé si el profesor Dumbledore te lo habrá comentado, pero vas a entrar directamente en el último curso, - ¿Qué? Esto es cada vez peor. ¿Pero cómo..? - ...así que lo que nos queda de verano lo dedicaremos a hacer un repaso generalizado de todas las materias. Oh, no te preocupes.- se apresura a exclamar al ver mi cara de espanto.-Aunque no lo parezca, soy capaz de dar clases con las nociones básicas de todas las materias curriculares del colegio. Además, al ser mayor, tus poderes están más desarrollados, por lo que te será más fácil aprenderlas. Pero primero tenemos que ir a comprar los útiles de la lista.

-¿Qué lista?- consigo balbucir.

- La que acompañaba a la carta que recibiste en Junio.

¡Ah, sí, esa lista! Rebusco en mi bolso y saco la carta, y de ella la lista.

- Bien, ¿preparada?- Me mira sonriente. Asiento.

Con la varita en ristre, cuenta los ladrillos y golpea suavemente tres veces sobre uno de ellos. El ladrillo que ha tocado se estremece, se retuerce y aparece un agujero, que se hace cada vez más grande a medida que el resto de los ladrillos que estaban alrededor también se estremecen y se retuercen, apartándose para formar un pasaje abovedado, un paso que lleva a una calle empedrada con adoquines, que serpenteando se pierde de la vista.

- ¿Qué...?

- Esta es la entrada al Callejón Diagon, el mejor lugar para comprar los útiles de Hogwarts y cualquier tipo de objeto mágico de todo Londres.

Avanzo sin poder salir de mi asombro, y noto movimiento a mi espalda. Vuelvo la cabeza y puedo ver cómo la pared se vuelve a cerrar. ¿Cómo saldremos? Porque no estoy muy segura de que la mujer esta pueda abrirla de nuevo, diga lo que diga.

El Callejón Diagon es un lugar asombroso. Es una calle repleta de tiendas que venden todo tipo de cosas extrañas, y de la gente más variopinta que he visto en mi vida. Trelawney sonríe ausente, está en su salsa y la verdad es que no desentona en absoluto. La que desentona soy yo, con mi vestido de tirantes por la rodilla.

Todo lo que veo me asombra, ¡me encanta! Es como estar en un sueño increíble y fantástico, del que no deseo despertar.

- Primero iremos a Gringotts.- la mujer señala un edificio blanco como la nieve, que se alza sobre las pequeñas tiendas.

-¿Gringotts?

Me mira con cara rara.

-Gringotts es el banco de los magos.

-Pero si yo no tengo cuenta allí.

- No te hace falta tenerla, allí también cambian el dinero muggle por dinero mágico.

-¿Existe el dinero mágico?

-Sí, knuts, sickles y galeones. Las de oro son galeones, - explicó sacando algunas monedas de entre los pliegues de su túnica.- Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, ¿ves? Es muy fácil.- Sí, será fácil para ella, que está acostumbrada, pero para mí va a ser horrible. Todavía tengo un trauma por el cambio de moneda en España, que de pesetas pasamos a Euros y cuatro años después aún me cuesta el saber lo que valen las cosas..(N/A: 1€ 166.386 de las antiguas pesetillas. ¡Un lío! )- pero, de todas formas, tú si que tienes una cuenta allí, tu bisabuelo puso una a tu nombre cuando tú naciste. Dumbledore me dio la llave.

Bien, vale, pero recordemos que mi abuelo "murió" un año después de que yo naciera, y nadie me ha asegurado que siga vivo, así que no creo que haya mucho dinero, mágico o no. ¿Y cómo es que Dumbledore tiene la llave?

Nos dirigimos hacia él, y al llegar algo llama mi atención. Delante de unas enormes puertas de bronce pulido, hay un ser bajito, con un rostro moreno e inteligente, con una barba puntiaguda, con los dedos y los pies muy largos, vestido con un uniforme carmesí y dorado. Trelawney, al notar mi asombro, se apresura a explicarme que se trata de un gnomo, y que el banco de Gringotts está dirigido por los gnomos, y que gnomos son también sus trabajadores, pues son los únicos capaces de proteger debidamente el dinero de los magos.

Cuando entramos, nos saluda. Nos encontramos con otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquéllos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, _

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

No puedo evitar un escalofrío. La verdad es que estos gnomos no se andan con chiquitas.

Pasamos por las puertas y llegamos a un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos están sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un inmenso mostrador de madera, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre o examinando piedras preciosas a través de lentes de aumento. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo son demasiado numerosas como para contarlas, y otros gnomos guían a la gente para entrar y salir.

Trelawney, sin embargo se encamina decidida hacia un gnomo desocupado.

- Buenos días. Hemos venido a sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Susana Martínez.

-¿Tienen la llave?

La mujer saca una cajita de madera y de ella la llave, y se la entrega al gnomo, al que se le iluminan los ojos al verla. La coge y la mete en lo que parece ser la cerradura de una cajita de plata, que se ilumina.

-Umm, una caja de máxima seguridad. ¿Es usted la señorita Susana Martínez?.- me pregunta

Asiento sin saber que es lo que pasa.

- Por favor, ponga la mano ahí.- Me señala una especie de balanza de plata, con una cerradura en la única pata que la sostiene. Poso la mano sobre ella mientras él mete la llave en la cerradura. Al instante, una luz azulada ilumina la balanza y el ser asiente con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, acompáñenme.- pide el ser mientras se baja de un salto del taburete.

Nos guía hacia una de las puertas de salida, y al traspasarla nos encontramos en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas, en el centro del cual, hay unos raíles en el suelo. ¿?

Se oye un sonido parecido al que hace el metro al entrar en la estación, sólo que mucho más bajito y por la derecha aparece un pequeño carro. Nos subimos y el gnomo mete la llave en un pequeño globo de cristal, que se ilumina y el carro arranca, mientras Trelawney cierra los ojos y se agarra fuertemente a los lados.

Al principio vamos despacio, pero luego aumenta la velocidad y entre los descensos y los giros parece que estamos en la montaña rusa. ¡Que guay! Hacía tiempo que no iba al parque de atracciones, y esto es un buen sustituto. El ser me mira contento, parece disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Ahora vamos en línea recta, parece que la diversión se acaba. Pongo cara de aburrimiento, y el gnomo al notarlo, me hace un gesto con el pulgar hacia abajo. Luego, extiende tres dedos y comienza la cuenta atrás: 3... 2... 1... ¡¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cuando el carro finalmente se para, nos bajamos contentos, aunque tengo que ayudar a Trelawney que parece bastante mareada y a punto de vomitar. El gnomo la mira con una fría sonrisa mientras saca la llave del pequeño globo de cristal y nos acercamos a una pequeña puerta con extraños símbolos grabados en ella y en torno a la cerradura. La profesora no puede reprimir un escalofrío y se coloca el chal, tratando de abrigarse un poquito. Tengo que reconocer que el aire se ha vuelto muy frío, ya que me parece que hemos descendido a mucha profundidad. ¡Ey, el tener la carrera de Física me tiene que servir para algo, ¿no!

El gnomo mete la llave en la cerradura, pronuncia unas palabras en una lengua desconocida y la puerta se abre con un chirrido. Montones de relucientes monedas se apilan sin orden ni concierto en tambaleantes torres que se sostienen de milagro.

El gnomo me da un golpecito en el brazo para que reaccione, pues me he quedado embobada y me tiende una pequeña bolsita carmesí. Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto, y me cuesta creer que todo esto sea mío.

Trelawney, sin embargo, me quita la bolsita y se adentra en la cámara. La llena y vuelve a salir.

- Bien, creo que esto será suficiente. Podremos comprar los útiles, los libros, el uniforme del colegio y algo de ropa más decente. - Apostilla mientras me mira de arriba a abajo.- Y además te quedará dinero para usarlo durante el curso.

¡¡¡¿Cómo que algo de ropa más decente! Yo la mato, sujetadme, que juro que la mato. La que necesita algo de ropa nueva es ella, a ver si se moderniza.

Con gesto firme, asiente en dirección al gnomo y éste cierra la puerta. Nos volvemos a subir al carro y la diversión vuelve a empezar. ¡Me encanta!

Una vez fuera, Trelawney se sienta un momento en los escalones. No parece encontrarse muy bien, así que cojo un trozo de algo que parece ser un pergamino en el que pone _"escobas a mitad de precio"_ y la abanico.

Cuando ha recuperado un poco el color, se levanta.

Bien, vamos, no podemos estarnos ahí paradas todo el día.

Me levanto con un bufido y la sigo. Creo que no nos vamos a llevar naaaada bien.

Camina con pequeños pero decididos pasitos hacia una tienda cuyo cartel reza: "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Empuja la puerta y entra, conmigo pisándole los talones.

Una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva, se acerca.

-¿Qué desean?

-Buscamos algo de ropa para esta jovencita, y un uniforme de Hogwarts.- Agrega antes de que yo pueda decir nada.

Ah, sí, Dumbledore ya me avisó, ya está todo preparado.- ¿Pero es que este hombre sabe todo lo que voy a hacer? Previsor sí que es. Por lo menos, podré elegir lo que me gusta y lo que no, ¿o eso tampoco?

Sin darnos tiempo a decir nada más, se vuelve, pasa por detrás del mostrador, desaparece por un pasillo y vuelve casi al momento tirando con profesionalidad de un carro de esos de los que se usan en las tiendas para colgar la ropa, lleno de, evidentemente, ropa.

Multitud de colores y estilos adornan bellísimas túnicas de las más variadas telas. Y al final de todo, una túnica negra con un escudo, el emblema de Hogwarts. Ambas me animan a que pase al probador y no puedo negarme. Lo confieso: ¡¡Me encanta ir de tiendas! 

Sin saber cómo, me encuentro metida en el probador probándome una asombrosa cantidad de túnicas y capas de los más variados colores y estilos. Al principio pensé que sería como ir disfrazada, pero ahora ha empezado a gustarme. Me he dado cuenta de que este tipo de ropa es muy cómoda y algunas túnicas se ajustan mágicamente al cuerpo cuando te las pones, de forma que te evitas el tener que andar con hilo y aguja.

Madame Malkin me ha dicho que tengo que comprarme varias túnicas de gala, y la verdad es que son todas fantásticas. Pero he de decir que me he enamorado de una de ellas desde el primer momento en que la vi: es larga hasta los pies, de color vino, bordada formando intrincados dibujos, y se sujeta sobre un hombro, a la manera de las túnicas griegas, y lleva una capa a juego. Me miro en el espejo y veo como mi reflejo me sonríe mientras asiente con aprobación. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Cuando salimos, lo hago con un poco de timidez. Voy vestida con una túnica azul claro, con bordados plateados, liviana y muy fresquita. Miro a todos lados, esperando la primera carcajada que, sin embargo, no llega. La gente, ahora sí, pasa absolutamente de mí. ¡Genial! Ya no desentono.

Vamos cargadas como mulas con multitud de pesados paquetes, que Trelawney me hace dejar en el suelo mientras saca su varita. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Mientras pronuncia unas extrañas palabras apunta a los paquetes, que empiezan a encogerse ante mis asombrados ojos, hasta quedar del tamaño de un llavero. La mujer se agacha, los recoge uno a uno y los guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Así pesan menos. No te preocupes, te enseñaré a hacerlo.- Me dice al ver mi cara de alucine. Sin decir nada, asiento y seguimos andando. La profesora me guía hacia una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, dice: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C." En el escaparate, a través de la capa de mugre y polvo que lo recubre, sólo se ve una varita sobre un cojín de gastado terciopelo púrpura.

Esto sí que es extraño. ¿No pretenderá Trelawney que…?

- Vamos, entra, no te quedes ahí parada, no tenemos todo el día para comprarte una varita.

¿Yo? ¿Voy a tener mi propia varita? Oísssss, ¡¡qué emoción!

Empujo la puerta con una mezcla de respeto y emoción y, para qué negarlo, con un pelín de repulsión por lo sucio que está el llavín. Trelawney hace una mueca de asco al tocar la puerta, y rápidamente se limpia en el chal. No, si ya decía yo que estaba sucio…

Una pequeña campanilla resuena en el fondo de la tienda. Es un lugar pequeño, opresivo, lleno de polvo y que huele a una mezcla entre madera y olor a cerrado. Enormes estanterías recubren las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo, llenas de miles de largas y delgadas cajas de cartón .

-Buenos días.- Una agradable voz nos sobresaltó.

Un anciano estaba parado delante de una de las estanterías, mirándonos con sus grandes ojos.

- Buenos días.- Respondemos Trelawney y yo a coro.

-¡Profesora Trelawney! Un placer volver a verla, déjeme recordar, roble, veinte centímetros….

- Deseábamos comprar una varita para esta jovencita.- apuntó la profesora, cortándole en seco. Y luego la borde soy yo, para que veáis.

- Bien, bien, bien, veamos…- murmura el hombre sacando una cinta métrica de su bolsillo mientras le echa a la mujer una indefinida mirada.- ¿Con qué mano coges la varita?

Le miro dubitativa.

- Nunca he cogido una varita, ni siquiera sabía que era maga…

- Por supuesto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, dime la mano con la que escribes.

- Soy diestra.

- Verás…Tenemos que encontrar una varita que se adapte a ti .- Comenta mientras me hace extender el brazo y empieza a tomarme medidas del brazo, el codo la muñeca, la cabeza, mi altura…- Pero no basta con que a ti te guste, no es el mago quien elige a su varita, es la varita la que elige al mago.

De repente, se vuelve y empieza a sacar cajas de las estanterías, mientras la cinta métrica sigue midiéndome por sí sola. Intento agarrarla, pero se contonea como una serpiente. Finalmente, el hombre me mira y la cinta cae desmayada entre mis manos.

- Prueba esta, madera de roble y núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Cógela y agítala.

Lo hago y no puedo evitar sentirme como una estúpida al ver que nada sucede. El señor Ollivander me la quita y me entrega otra, y otra, y otra más, pero nada sucede.

Después de haber probado casi todas las varitas que hay en la tienda, estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. ¿Y si no hay ninguna varita? ¿Y si ninguna me "elige"? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No, si al final va a ser cierto que no soy maga, ni tengo poderes. ¿Y si todas estas personas están equivocadas? Me empiezo a encontrar mal, me duele el estómago.

De pronto, Ollivander se queda parado.

- Podría ser…- musita mientras me mira con semblante serio, antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de las estanterías y volver con algo entre las manos.

Es una cajita de madera, bellamente tallada y con una extraña escritura. La abre y saca una bella y reluciente varita.

-Prueba con esta.

La cojo con cautela y de pronto noto un suave calor en los dedos, que se extiende por mi brazo y mi espalda como una especie de corriente eléctrica. La varita se ilumina y unas chispas salen de la punta.

Es raro, pero noto como si se estableciera una conexión entre nosotras ( yo y la varita), como una especie de reconocimiento, como si pareciera que me hubiera estado esperando, y como si yo hubiera sabido que este momento llegaría y que la varita estaría ahí. No sé cómo explicarlo, es muy extraño.

-No puedo creerlo.-musita.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Trelawney.

-Esa varita… Lleva aquí más de 70 años, nunca le ha servido a nadie… En verdad eres alguien especial.- me dice.

-¿Por qué?

- Esa varita… fue la única que fabricó mi mujer antes de morir a manos de los mortífagos. Tardó varios años en fabricarla, ya que su madera de palisandro es muy difícil de conseguir, así como su núcleo de cabello de esfinge.

Con ademán rápido se la devuelvo.

- Debe de ser un recuerdo muy valioso para usted.

-Por favor, te ruego que la aceptes. Si esta varita te ha elegido, es porque estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Quédatela.- Me pide con una sonrisa.

Sin más acepto, mientras Trelawney paga el hombre me da la caja con la varita.

Y más feliz que unas pascuas, salgo a la calle, aunque durante el camino a la próxima tienda , la profesora me mira de manera rara. Prefiero no preguntar.

- Lo único que nos falta es una mascota.- Digo mientras compruebo la lista.

- Me olvidé de comentártelo, Dumbledore me dijo que él tiene a la mascota de tu bisabuelo, así que no te hará falta, te la dará cuando llegues a Hogwarts.

¿La mascota de mi bisabuelo? ¿Qué será? Trelawnay se niega a decirme nada, sólo que ya lo veré. No puedo aguantar la intriga, a ver si consigo sonsacarla cuando esté despistada.

Y sin más, volvemos al Caldero Chorreante. ¿Podremos pasar?.

¡¡¡HOLA! Siento el retraso, sé que fue mucho tiempo, pero entre la universidad, los trabajos y demás, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero no os preocupéis, ¡que ya estoy de vuelta! (Aunque en pleno periodo de exámenes, pero bueno). A partir de ahora, intentaré actualizar más rápido.

A aquéllas que queréis saber de Snape, no os preocupéis, saldrá en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado un review:

Nagini: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia, espero que estos dos capítulos también te gusten. Por cierto, yo también soy española, madrileña para más señas. Bxitos.

Kawaii1: Uff! Me acabo de poner colorada al ver tu review ( y te aseguro que no es de tomar el sol ) Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que también te guste. Voy ahora mismo a leer tu fic, ok?

Willow Black: Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, lo que no sabía era mi parecido con Voldy, por eso de los cruciatus... No sé, no sé, a este paso me voy a terminar volviendo al lado oscuro... Aunque claro, con alguien como Sev en él no estaría nada mal, no?

Bien, prometo no volver a haceros esperar tanto... ¿Ha colado? (Umm, no sé... ) Bexitos!

Galilea: Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto la historia, pido mil perdones de rodillas por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero es que con la carrera, los trabajos y demás no he tenido tiempo... Pero bueno, aquí tenéis DOS capítulos! ;)

Boni: Espero que estos dos capítulos también te gusten!

Así que ya sabéis, dudas, reclamaciones, howlers, tomatazos, sugerencias (que serán bien recibidas, por que a veces me quedo sin ideas), lo que queráis, a los reviews.

Por cierto, para quien quiera escribirme al mail: kitty5308arrobahotmailpuntocom.

Besitos,

LunaKittyLovegood.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	5. Haciendo amigos

**Capítulo 5. "Haciendo amigos"**

- Ya es día 1 de Septiembre.- musito mientras arranco contenta la hoja del calendario.

Llaman a la puerta. Es Trelawney.

-¿Estás preparada?

Asiento mientras con un movimiento de varita termino de llenar el baúl y lo cierro. La verdad es que estos hechizos están genial. No sabía que pudiera ser tan divertido el hacer magia. Es cierto que lo que estoy viviendo es científicamente imposible, pero después de comerme mucho la cabeza y acabar con un dolor de la misma que para qué os voy a contar, he decidido pasar del tema y no asombrarme por nada.

La verdad es que estas semanas con Trelawney han sido agotadoras, pero muy útiles. Ahora puedo hacer la mayor parte de los hechizos que se piden de primero a sexto, gracias a las clases intensivas, al igual que las pociones y las transformaciones. Además, en una visita a Flourish y Blotts ( que es la librería donde se venden todos los líbros mágicos) he encontrado unos libros de hechizos que son geniales, sólo estoy esperando a conocer a alguien que me caiga mal para probarlos. Lo que aún no he conseguido es ver nada en adivinación, así que he optado por inventarme los resultados. Aunque me parece que la profesora es igual de negada que yo para ello, pese a lo que diga, ya que no ha "adivinado" que lo hago.

Aún así, tendré que dar clases intensivas durante el curso. ¿De qué? Ni idea, según la mujer me harán un exámen de nivel al entrar, para convalidarme los cursos de primero a sexto como si hubiera estado estudiando con un tutor, y me darán los cursos de aquello en lo que falle.

Tras despedirnos de Tom, salimos a la calle y cogemos un taxi, en dirección a la estación de King's Cross. Vamos vestidas a la manera muggle, y la verdad es que Trelawney está graciosísima con pantalones, parece una garza con unos horrorosos pantalones rosas de los que se enamoró un día que la llevé por el Londres muggle, como dice ella, a comprar ropa.

Llegamos y rápidamente nos encontramos en la plataforma entre los andenes 9 y 10. Miro el reloj. Faltan apenas unos minutos para que el tren del colegio salga, y como no nos demos prisa, vamos a perderlo.

- Susana, una cosa.- me dice deteniéndose.- No iré contigo en el tren de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?

- Sí, sólo van los alumnos en él. Pero te diré la forma de entrar. Mira hacia allí.

Un detalle en una de las vigas que estaban en medio de la plataforma y que sujetan el techo me llama la atención. Juraría que la he visto reverberar.

-Tendrás que atravesar esa viga. Es la entrada al andén 9 y ¾ .

-¿Y cómo llegarás tú?

-Me apareceré.

-¿No puedo ir contigo? – Para que negarlo, no es que nos llevemos súper bién, pero Trelawney y yo hemos aprendido a soportarnos. (Miento, la verdad es que si no haces caso de sus profecías, la mujer es maja, un poco loca, pero maja y todo!).

- No sabes aparecerte.

-Porque no has querido enseñarme.- digo apuntándola con un dedo, cosa que se que le molesta.

Suelta un bufido y nos despedimos. Con un plín desaparece, así que yo miro con cara de circunstancias a la columna. Cojo aire y…

Al llegar al otro lado no pudo evitar sorprenderme. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, espera en un anden lleno de jóvenes cargados con sus equipajes. Un rótulo dice: "Expreso de Hogwats, 11h".

El humo de la locomotora se eleva sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores se mueven por entre las piernas de los estudiantes. Las lechuzas se llaman unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Trelawney, subo al tren, que está lleno de enanos (entendedme, comparados con una tía de 21 años… pues la verdad es que son bastante pequeños) y recorro los vagones hasta que encuentro uno que está libre. Entro, agrando mi baúl y me acomodo.

El tren se empieza a mover, y en eso se abre la puerta del compartimento. Una chica pelirroja entra rápidamente, da un portazo y se tumba boca abajo en los asientos, sin, supongo, darse cuenta de que sentado justo en frente hay un bulto que se mueve y respira (o sea, yo).

La oigo sollozar y no se que hacer. Umm… no me había fijado en el color del techo, sí señor, muy bien conjuntado, sólo le faltan unas cortinas a juego y…

La chica solloza aún más fuerte, así que dejo mis tácticas de evasión y no puedo evitar preguntar:

-¿Estás bien?

La próxima vez que se me ocurra preguntar, dadme una colleja. La joven se sobresalta y se levanta, de tal forma que me da un cabezazo en la barbilla y me tira al suelo, contra el que me golpeo la cabeza.

Ahora es ella la que me pregunta:

-¿Estás bien?

Sí, monina, estoy genial, el compartimento ha empezado a dar vueltas, la luz se oscurece, me duelen la barbilla y la cabeza, y parece que estoy de resacón.

El golpe me ha debido dejar aún más tarumba.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, de verdad. ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bién, a mí no me pasa nada.

¿Nada? La echo una de esas miradas que dicen "venga, cuéntamelo, que te he pillado" y ella baja la cabeza, mientras se restriega los ojos.

-¿Seguro?

- Sí. Es que se me ha metido algo en los ojos.- Es una de las excusas más chapuceras que conozco (chapucera por que la usa todo el mundo, yo incluida).

Las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas. Cojo mi bolso y saco un paquete de clínex. Le tiendo uno.

- Toma, anda.

Ella lo coge y se suena violentamente la nariz.

- Venga, cuenta, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Pues el que nada no se ahoga.

Me echa una furibunda mirada por la gracia, pero, ¿qué queréis? Al menos se ha olvidado de seguir llorando.

En eso estamos cuando se vuelve a abrir la puerta. ¡Pero es que no se puede viajar a gusto!

Un chico rubio, bastante atractivo, pálido, delgado, vestido con el uniforme del colegio, con el emblema verde y plata de Slytherin y que lleva prendida una P de Prefecto en la túnica negra (el que Trelawney me obligara a leerme el mamotreto de la "Historia de Hogwarts" tiene que servir para algo, ejem, sigo), entra en el compartimento, seguido de otros dos chicos grandotes. Una fría y sardónica risa se oye.

- Qué pasa, Weasley, ¿Potter ya no te hace caso? Tendrás que buscarte a otro para ser su mascota.

La joven no responde, sólo solloza de nuevo.

- No sabía que fueras una llorona, Weasley.

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- responde ella desafiante.

Ella será una llorona, pero tú vas a convertirte muy pronto en picadillo de niñato, mocoso. Decido imponer mi autoridad.

-Oye, ya vale, ¿no crees que te has pasado?

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

Alguien que te va a dar una colleja como no cierres esa bocaza, engreído.

- Susana Martínez.

-Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, la autoridad en estos vagones.

Fiufiuuuuu, naaa naaa naaaa, Fiufiufiuuuuuuu, naaa naaa naaaa (Música de western);

Ni que estuviéramos en el Lejano Oeste. Le miro con sorna y me levanto. Gracias a Dios, con tacones soy más alta que él, que hay que ver como crecen estos enanos hoy en día, así que puedo mirarle desde las alturas con aire de superioridad.

- Mira, "niño"- remarco lo de niño, lo que no parece hacerle ninguna gracia. Por fin he encontrado a alguien con quien probar esos hechizos de los que os hablé.- En este momento tienes dos opciones: o sales por tu propio pié de este compartimento, o tú y yo vamos a tener un serio problema, y, créeme, no creo que quieras conocer MI autoridad en estos vagones.

Ahí te he pillado, Malfoy. Se achanta un poco y parece que va salir corriendo… pero no, de pronto saca su varita. La pelirroja y yo hacemos lo propio, siento la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, es mi primera pelea, cuando…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Otra joven, con la túnica de Hogwarts y otra P de prefecto prendida en ella ha hecho su aparición en escena.

- Vaya, esto se está convirtiendo en una reunión de sangres sucias y pobretonas. Tú pareces de sangre pura- comenta dirigiéndose hacia mí.- Te daré un consejo, no te juntes con perdedores.

- Mira, niño, aquí los únicos perdedores son tus gorilas.- digo lanzándole un hechizo de petrificación a uno de sus amigos, que estaba husmeando en mi bolso. Y es que no me gusta que me toquen las… la moral.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Una señora, con un carrito lleno de chucherías, se ha asomado a la puerta. ¿Qué pasa, es que todo el mundo tiene que juntarse en mi compartimento? Ni que repartiera entradas para el cine.

Pongo cara de niña buena y, con todo el aplomo que soy capaz de reunir, suelto:

- Nada, los señores ya se iban.- Y como el mocoso no hace ademán de moverse, añado:- Malfoy, por favor, cierra la puerta por fuera, que se escapa el gato.

Una peligrosa sonrisa aflora a los finos labios del niño.

- Me caes bien. Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.- Y, sin más, sale con el mocoso que aún quedaba en pie arrastrando al que yo había hechizado.

- Uff…- La prefecta suelta un bufido.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Malfoy ha entrado a reírse de mí.- aclara la pelirroja.

- El muy…- Suelta una barbaridad que no pienso poner aquí.

En eso, parece reparar en mí por primera vez.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Me llamo Susana Martínez.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger, y ella es Ginny Weasley.

- Encantada.

- Encantada- responden a coro.

- Me tenías muy preocupada, Gin, cuando has salido corriendo…

- Es que no lo soporto…- Me da que va a empezar otra sesión de llorera, así que le tiendo el paquete de clínex.

Hermione me mira agradecida.

- Es que está enamorada de Harry y él no le hace caso.- me cuenta en plan cotilla.

- ¿Y quien es Harry?

- ¡BUAHHHHH!

¿Qué os había dicho yo que hiciérais cuando se me ocurriera hacer preguntas? Pues nada, no, ahora ya no vale, pero teneis que estar más atentas la próxima vez.

Hermione, con cara de circunstancias, me hace una seña y cambia de tema.

-¿Eres nueva? Es que creo que no te he visto antes.

- Sí, este es el primer año que voy a Hogwarts.

- ¿A qué curso irás?

- A Séptimo.

- Entonces igual que yo. Ginny va a Sexto ¿Sabes ya a qué casa quieres ir?

- Las casas es en lo que se divide a los alumnos según sus cualidades, ¿no?

-Sí, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. A Gryffindor van los valientes, a Slytherin los ambiciosos, a Ravenclaw los inteligentes y a Huffelpuff los trabajadores. ¿Tienes alguna casa en especial? Nosotras vamos a Gryffindor.

Ginny asiente. ¿Una casa en especial? Por lo que he podido leer, Slytherin no, no quiero entrar ahí ni borracha, así que quedan Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. Como no me considero ni valiente ni muy inteligente, las dos primeras están descartadas. Creo que en Huffelpuff estaré bien, porque trabajadora sí que soy. Aún así, me encojo de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- No como el idiota de Malfoy y sus gorilas, esos van a Slytherin.

Hablamos animadamente, estas niñas son simpáticas. Cuando el tren empieza a aminorar la marcha, me dejan sola para que pueda cambiarme. Me pongo el uniforme y la capa. Parezco un vampiro, jiji.

Poco a poco, el tren se va parando hasta detenerse por completo. Me bajo, dejando mi baúl en el compartimento, tal y como me había dicho Trelawney.

Me encuentro en una pequeña y coqueta estación, llena de flores por todos lados. Hay mucha algarabía y no sé que hacer. De pronto, un hombretón tan ancho como alto se planta delante de mí.

-¿Eres Susana Martínez?- inquiere con un potente, aunque agradable, vozarrón.

¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué todo el mundo parece conocerme? Asiento.

-Yo soy Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Vendrás conmigo y con los de primer año, para la ceremonia de selección.- Asiento. Algo de eso me había contado Trelawney.

-¡¡Hagrid!

Un joven alto, moreno, de ojos verdes y de muy buen ver, se abalanza sobre el hombretón y le abraza, seguido por otro joven, alto, pelirrojo, pecoso y con un sospechoso parecido a Ginny, que se encuentra a su espalda y mira al moreno con auténtica adoración.

-¡Harry, me alegro de verte!

Ummm, creo que ya se quien es Harry, pienso con una traviesa sonrisa.

El hombre saluda también a Ginny, Hermione y al pelirrojo, y se vuelve a llamar a los de primer año.

Las chicas se acercan y me dan ánimos, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los dos chicos, pero cuando éstos se deciden a hablar, Hagrid vuelve y no les queda más remedio que despedirse.

El hombre nos lleva por un estrecho sendero rodeado de tupidos árboles que impiden ver lo que hay al otro lado. Al torcer uno de los recodos, el sendero termina súbitamente en la orilla de un gran lago negro, por lo que alguno de los alumnos que van echando carreras, frenan en seco antes de caer al agua. ¡Lastima!

Los enanos no pueden evitar exclamaciones de asombro. Al otro lado del lago, en la punta de una alta montaña se yergue imponente y majestuoso el castillo de Hogwarts, iluminadas sus cientos de ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado. Incluso yo abro la boca en una mueca de asombro. ¡Es impresionante!

- ¡Todos a los botes! ¡No más de cuatro por bote!- grita Hagrid señalando a una flotilla de botecitos alineados en la orilla, al borde del agua.

Cuando llegamos a la otra orilla, Hagrid nos conduce por unas escaleras de piedra desde el embarcadero, que van a dar a las escaleras de la entrada principal del castillo. En lo alto, una bruja mayor, con aspecto serio y estricto nos espera. Debe de ser la profesora de Transformaciones, esa de la que Trelawney sólo echa pestes.

Nos mira, severa, aunque cuando repara en mí su expresión se dulcifica un poco. Nos pide que la sigamos en fila de a dos, para entrar en el Gran Comedor, donde empezará la Ceremonia de Selección.

El castillo es enorme, y el vestíbulo es inmenso. Las paredes de piedra están iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo es altísimo y ante nosotros se abre una enorme y espectacular escalera de mármol blanco, que sube a los pisos superiores.

Hay cuatro puertas y una arcada de piedra, que permite bajar por unas oscuras escaleras. De la mayor de las puertas sale una enorme algarabía, aunque McGonagall nos conduce por la más pequeña de todas, hasta una estrecha habitación donde nos apretujamos como sardinas en lata, y que está completamente vacía. Sólo hay otra puerta, en la pared de enfrente a aquélla por la que hemos entrado.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- comienza McGonagall cuando consigue acallar los murmullos de los enanos.- El banquete de comienzo de año dará comienzo en unos momentos, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque…- Vale, vale, todo eso ya me lo ha contado Trelawney. Miro a mi alrededor, sólo hay caritas asustadas, algunos incluso con rastros de lágrimas y churretones en la cara. Pobrecitos, que penita me dan…

- Susana.- La voz de la profesora me saca de mi ensimismamiento.- Tú serás la última de la fila.

¿Fila? ¿Qué fila? Ahora me doy cuenta de que los enanos están formando una fila de a dos. Vale, ya lo he pillado. Oye, espera un momento… ¿Y por qué tengo yo que ser la última?

Comenzamos a entrar por la puerta, que da acceso al Gran Comedor, y noto como me empiezan a temblar las piernas y siento una opresión en el estómago...¿Pasará algo si me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo? Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que…

McGonagall, que parece adivinar mis intenciones, se coloca detrás de mi, cortando en seco toda posibilidad de escapar. Respiro hondo.

- Eso, Susi, respira, tranquila, sólo tienes que probarte un sombrero, nada más….- Me digo a mí misma sin demasiada convicción.

Aún así, las ganas de salir corriendo aumentan por momentos, al igual que los murmullos de la gente sentada en las mesas en el Gran Comedor desde que he entrado, supongo que se preguntarán que narices hace una chica mayor entrando a la ceremonia de Selección tras unos enanos a los que les saca medio cuerpo de altura. ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!

Nerviosa, localizo otra puerta al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, que sería mi salvación si no fuese porque está justo detrás de la mesa de profesores. En ella veo a Trelawney, que se ha cambiado de ropa, Hagrid, un profesor muy bajito, más profesores, un sitio vacío, y a Dumbledore, que me sonríe. Ya no siento ganas de escapar. No, no es que la sonrisa del director tenga un efecto calmante. Es que ahora siento ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo por meterme en este lío.

Hermione y Ginny me saludan desde una de las mesas, al igual que el tal Harry y el pelirrojo, mientras el sombrero canta una extraña canción sobre la amistad, el colegio y sus cuatro casas. ¿Cómo puede cantar un sombrero? Será que tiene un altavoz o algo por el estilo.

Cuando el sombrero termina, McGonagall desenrolla un pergamino y la ceremonia de selección comienza. Va seleccionando a los enanos y por fin…

-Martínez, Susana.

Me acerco al taburete y me siento. El Gran Comedor se ha quedado en completo silencio. La profesora me pone el sombrero en la cabeza y este se cuela hasta mis ojos, cegándome. De pronto oigo una vocecita en mi oido:

- Mmm, hace tiempo que te esperaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-El Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Venga ya, ¿desde cuando un sombrero puede hablar?- Pregunto con un más que evidente sarcasmo en la voz.

- Venga ya, ¿desde cuando una científica cree en y hace magia?- Responde la vocecita con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

Ahí le ha dado. Cambiemos de tema.

-¿Por qué me esperabas?

- Tu bisabuelo me dijo que vendrías.

-¿Le conocías?

-¡Por supuesto que le conozco!

- ¿Cómo que le conoces?- ¿Soy yo o el sombrero acaba de hablar en presente?

El sombrero no responde, y tras un lapso, vuelve a hablar con un ligero temblor en la voz. ¿Nervioso?

-Bien, a ver dónde te coloco…-Ha pasado completamente de mi pregunta, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

- No me has contestado.

-Eres muy trabajadora y constante…

- No me has contestado.

- Rápida de mente y de reflejos…

-Sigues sin contestarme.

-Valiente y decidida…

-Contesta.

-Leal y astuta…

-¡Cooooonteeeeestaaaaaa!- Canturreo.

-…estarías bién en cualquiera de las cuatro casas…

- Contesta, contesta, contesta.

-¡Y tozuda como una mula!- apunta exasperado, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

- Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar?

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no? No puedes dejarme así.¿Está… vivo?

- Debes descubrir la verdad por ti misma.

- ¿Qué verdad?

-Y para ello lo mejor es que seas… ¡Gryffindor!- Grita en voz alta.

Noto como me quitan el sombrero. Es McGonagall, que me indica que me vaya a sentar a una de las mesas, justo aquélla en la que Ginny y Hermione aplauden ruidosamente junto a sus compañeros. Dumbledore marca el comienzo del banquete y las mesas se llenan por sí solas de exquisitos manjares. No sé como lo ha hecho, pero paso de romperme la cabeza. Me siento junto a las chicas, pero no puedo dejar de mirar torvamente al sombrero mientras recibo los saludos y las felicitaciones del resto de mis nuevos compis.

- Mira, Susana, estos son Ronald Weasley, el hermano de Gin, y Harry Potter.- comenta Hermione presentándome a sus amigos.

Se quedan expectantes, como esperando alguna reacción extraña por mi parte, pero no sé que por qué. Vuelvo a mirar al sombrero

-¿Qué te ha pasado con el sombrero? Has estado un buen rato con él.- pregunta Ginny.

-…

-Susana…

-…

-¡Susana!

Me sobresalto y me vuelvo.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de mirar así al sombrero, que lo vas a desgastar.- Sonríe Harry.

La verdad es que ahora entiendo que Ginny ande detrás de este chico, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, unos ojos esmeralda preciosos… y una extraña cicatriz en la frente, en forma de rayo, que tapa con el flequillo. ¡Qué raro! Algún accidente o alguna caída seguramente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquiere Ron.

- Es que voy a matar a ese sombrero.

-¿No quieres estar en Gryffindor?-pregunta Ron.

- No es eso.

- Bueno, contando con que el sombrero no es un ser vivo, si no un objeto inanimado hechizado, no creo que puedas hacerlo.- Esta chica parecía maja, pero creo que Hermione es un pelín pedante y repelente.

-Pero sí puedo torturarle.- comento con una sádica sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo?- me preguntan Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Bueno, un láser tiene muchas aplicaciones…- Los tres me miran con cara de susto.- Pero no me hagáis mucho caso…

Ellos asienten.

- Bueno, cuéntanos, ¿cómo es que este año estás en Hogwarts? –pregunta Ron.

- Es una larga historia.

- ¿Dónde estudiabas antes?-sigue cotilleando Ginny.

- En la universidad.- Me miran sin creérselo.- Es verdad.

- Pero, ¿qué edad tienes?…

- Veintiuno.- Miradas asombradas.

- ¿Y a qué curso irás?

- A séptimo.

- ¡Como nosotros! Pero…- dice Harry.

- Veréis, hasta principios de este verano, yo no sabía que podía hacer magia, ni que era descendiente de magos, ni nada de eso. Mis padres son muggles, y mis abuelos, pero mi bisabuelo por parte de madre por lo visto sí era mago, uno de los mejores y más grandes, por lo visto. Bueno, a lo que iba, yo estudiaba en la universidad, y el curso pasado acabé la carrera.

- ¿Qué carrera?- inquiere Hermione.

- Ciencias Físicas.

- Guau, eso es la caña, ¡¡por fin voy a poder hablar con alguien de temas muggles!- dice contenta.

-¿Tú tambien eres muggle?

- Sí, toda mi familia es muggle. Pero, oye, si tu bisabuelo era mago, ¿cómo es que tú no sabías nada de la magia?

- Por lo visto hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico, según me contó Dumbledore, y mi bisabuelo, que fue uno de los magos que más luchó contra el tal Voldemort…- caras de susto y miradas asesinas hacia la menda.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Has dicho el nombre de quien-tú-sabes.- musita Ron con expresión horrorizada.

-¿Y?

- No pasa nada, es que todo el mundo tiene miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort..- me tranquiliza Harry. Ahora las miradas asesinas se dirigen hacia el chico.- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

- Lo siento, es que no sé de la historia más que lo que me contó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Por alguna razón, Harry parece sumamente interesado en saber qué es lo que yo sé.

- Bueno, sólo me dijo que hubo una guerra en el mundo mágico, magos contra mortífagos, había un mago muy malo que se llamaba Voldemort,- ni caso a las miradas asesinas que me lanzan – al que sólo le gustaban los sangre pura, como una especie de Hitler.- Harry asiente.- Y pues eso, que mi bisabuelo era un mago muy poderoso, de los pocos que se podían enfrentar a él, que Voldemort juró que le mataría, a él y a todos sus descendientes, por lo que hizo un hechizo por el cual la magia saltaría tres generaciones para protegernos, haciéndo que olvidáramos todo lo relativo a la magia.

Luego me contó que esa birria de malo malísimo cayó derrotado ante un bebé de tan sólo un añito finalizando la guerra – Harry se sonroja ¿?.

- ¿No… te contó cómo se llamaba ese niño?- inquiere.

Niego con la cabeza.

-No, ¿por qué?

- Guau, me encantaría conocer a tu bisabuelo- asegura Ron intentando cambiar de tema.

Pero antes de que pueda responder, Dumbledore da por finalizada la cena y nos manda a los dormitorios. Nos levantamos y los chicos me guían por el castillo, las escaleras, los pasadizos, y todo lo que veo me asombra. La gente de los retratos ¡se mueve, al igual que las armaduras, Ginny me comenta que las escaleras cambian de dirección y de posición, que hay hasta fantasmas… ¡¡Es genial!

Nos internamos por un pasillo cerrado, al final del cual cuelga el retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido rosa chicle. Es la completa antítesis de Trelawney.

- ¿Santo y seña?- pregunta.

- Valentía.- responde Hermione, muy en su papel de prefecta.

El retrato se balancea hacia delante dejando ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Pasamos y, tras desearles buenas noches a los chicos, Hermione y Ginny me guían escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones de las chicas de séptimo. Ginny se despide y nosotras entramos. Estamos en una habitación circular y Hermione se apresura a explicarme que la sala común y las habitaciones de Gryffindor se encuentran emplazadas en una de las torres del castillo.

Hay cuatro camas y a los pies de una de ellas se encuentra mi baúl. En eso entran otras dos chicas y Hermione me las presenta: Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, mis compañeras de habitación junto con Hermione, que no dejan de hacer aspavientos y soltar grititos a medida que les cuento mi historia. La verdad es que son un poco cursis.

Va a ser un año divertido.

¡¡¡HOLA! Bueno, para que me perdonéis, dos capítulos seguidos. No tenía intención de subirlo, pero terminé de escribirlo, así que…

Es cierto que os dije que Snape saldría en este capítulo, pero lo rehíce y saldrá en el siguiente, no os preocupéis.

Así que ya sabéis, dudas, reclamaciones, howlers, tomatazos, sugerencias (que serán bien recibidas, por que a veces me quedo sin ideas), lo que queráis, a los reviews.

Besitos,

LunaKittyLovegood.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	6. Mi nueva vida

**Capítulo 6. Mi nueva vida.**

Abro los ojos y me desperezo. Los vuelvo a cerrar rápidamente, pues, como de costumbre, el único rayo de sol que dejan pasar las contraventanas de madera impacta en mi cara. Guiñando los ojos tratando de recuperarme de mi repentina ceguera, me levanto y voy hacia el baño…

¡¡¡RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

¡Madre del amor hermoso, menudo susto!

- ¡Por Merlín, que alguien apague eso!- gime una voz que parece ser la de Parvati desde debajo de su almohada.

Miro a mi alrededor con cara de mala leche, pues el sonido estridente está empezando a darme dolor de cabeza y a perforarme los tímpanos. Por fin localizo al responsable de tamaño desastre mañanero: un despertador situado en un estante de las estanterías. Lo apago y me vuelvo, para ver a una sonriente Hermione que se despereza de camino al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué, decididas a tener un buen día?- pregunta con voz somnolienta.

Sujetadme que voy a cometer un homicidio. No sé lo que entenderá ella por un buen día, pero para mí un buen día, especialmente si es Domingo, no empieza así. Parvati, al ver mi cara, se apresura a explicar:

- A mí tampoco me gusta, y llevo con esta tortura seis años.

- ¿Por qué no te lo has cargado aún?- pregunto refiriendome al despertador.

- No creas que no lo hemos intentado, pero Hermione lo hechizó con un encantamiento antihechizos, así que ninguno le afecta.- apostilla Lavender.

-¿Y va a ser todos los días así?- Les pregunto con cara de abatimiento.

Ambas asienten.

- Venga, chicas, daos prisa, no creo que queráis pasar un día tan estupendo metidas en la cama.- se oye la voz de Hermione desde el baño con el ruido del agua de la ducha de fondo.

Sin pensarlo, cojo el despertador, saco un destornillador de mi baúl (chica prevenida vale por dos ), lo abro bajo las atentas miradas de Lavender y Parvati y, tras hurgar en el mecanismo un momento, saco una pieza de metal, aquella que suena al ser golpeada. Ambas me miran asombradas y musitan un "gracias".

Vuelvo a montar el despertador y lo coloco de nuevo en su sitio en la estantería justo a tiempo, porque Hermione sale del baño completamente vestida. Cojo un libro de la estantería para disimular y la niña me mira con cara rara.

-¿Te gusta leer?- Asiento.

Parvati y Lavender se miran entre ellas y rápidamente se meten en el cuarto de baño. ¡Traidoras!

Hermione se acerca a una mesa y coge unas hojas de papel.

-Los horarios.

Me tiende el mío y, cuando lo cojo, puedo ver que lleva mi nombre escrito en la parte superior y está completamente en blanco. Una carta sujeta con un clip rojo me llama la atención. La abro:

_Estimada señorita Matrínez:_

_Con motivo de su reciente incorporación a Hogwarts, deberá ser examinada para la convalidación de los cursos realizados con un tutor. Para ello, diríjase al aula de Transformaciones en el tercer piso a las 8:00._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Miro el reloj de Hermione. ¡Las 7:30! ¡Maldición, voy a llegar tarde! Me precipito hacia el baño, pero la puerta está atrancada.

- ¡Parvati, Lavender!- grito como una posesa mientras golpeo la puerta. Hermione me mira como si pensase que he perdido el juicio.

Si he de ser sincera, creo que tiene razón.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Tras unas indicaciones de Hermione, llego al aula de Transformaciones con sólo 3 minutos de retraso, lo cual está muy bien, parece que voy mejorando, dados los antecedentes familiares que tengo ( recordemos que en mi familia la puntualidad, más que española, es británica ). Me coloco el uniforme y la capa, que se habían descolocado por la carrera. Cojo aire y levanto el brazo para golpear con el puño cerrado en la puerta. Peeero...(siempre tiene que haber un pero) antes de que pueda llamar, la puerta del aula se abre, revelando la cara sonriente de Dumbledore.

Con un gesto, me invita a pasar. Al hacerlo, veo a Trelawney, que me sonríe desde el grupo que forman el resto de profesores: McGonagall, Hagrid, el profesor bajito que los chicos me comentaron que se llamaba Flitwick, Vector... y un señor muy extraño, vestido a la manera muggle.

Dumbedore me acerca hasta ellos, me los presenta y me comenta que ellos me harán los exámenes.

-¿Y el profesor Snape?- inquiere McGonagall.

- El profesor Snape le hará su exámen en las mazmorras.- Indica el director, recibiendo una airada mirada de parte de la jefa de mi casa.- Bien, pueden comenzar.

- Susana, por favor, siéntate aquí.- me pide McGonagall mientras me señala un pupitre.- Primero comenzaremos por la teoría y después de cada exámen teórico te haremos el exámen práctico de la asignatura correspondiente, puesto que estos exámenes también servirán como TIMOS. Este hombre – señala al hombre vestido a la manera muggle – es un mago enviado por el Ministerio de Magia para certificar que todo se haga de acuerdo a las normas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza. ¿Existe un Ministerio de Magia? La verdad es que no paro de sorprenderme. McGonagall mueve su varita, un reloj de arena aparece encima de la mesa, junto con una pluma, un tintero y varios pergaminos con las preguntas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Cuando acabaron los exámenes, tras seis agotadoras horas sin pausa, Trelawney trata de acercarse, pero una mirada asesina de McGonagall la para en seco. La profesora de Transformaciones se acerca y me pone una mano en el hombro.

- Debes estar agotada, querida. Es la hora de comer, te aconsejo que bajes al Gran Comedor y repongas fuerzas.

-Pero...-intento protestar, pero la profesora, severa, me interrumpe.

-No te preocupes, el exámen de Pociones será esta tarde en las mazmorras, a las 4:00, el profesor te estará esperando. Te dará tiempo a comer.

- ¿Y las notas?- inquiero nerviosa.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se asoma a sus finos labios. Parece gratamente impresionada por mi interés.

-Esta noche recibirás el resultado vía lechuza.

Creo que no voy a poder esperar.¡Y aún me queda un exámen, con un profesor que no conozco!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Entro en el Gran Comedor como una tromba. Tengo más hambre que Ron, que ya es decir, pues con lo que tragó ayer este chico en la ceremonia de Selección... Los chicos y las chicas (léase Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny) me saludan y me hacen un hueco en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Me pregunta Hermione.

-Estoy muerta.- Gimo - Me he tirado seis horas de exámenes ininterrumpidos, son unos salvajes.

Ron parece pensar igual que yo, porqué me acerca la fuente de patatas asadas, que hasta entonces ha estado agarrando como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Así que... ¿ya has terminado?- Esos ojos verdes...

-No, aún me queda un exámen, el de Pociones.

Parece que estamos en un velatorio por la cara que han puesto estos chicos. No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué... ocurre?-pregunto con miedo.

-Sólo te diré una palabra: Snape- me dice Ron.

- Ése es el profe, ¿no?

-Por llamarlo de alguna manera.-Asevera Harry ante la airada mirada de Hermione.

-No es para tanto.

-¿Que no?- gime Ron mirando a la prefecta horrorizado.

-Digamos que Snape ODIA a los Gryffindors- me explica Ginny.- Siempre aprovecha para quitarnos puntos por las cosas más estúpidas que te puedas imaginar: por andar despacio, por sacar libros de la biblioteca al patio...

- Por respirar...-Apostilla Harry.

-Pero si hay una cosa que Snape odie sobre todas las cosas, es a Harry.- me cuenta Ron mientras el chico de los ojos verdes asiente.

-¿Por qué?- No puedo evitarlo, mejor conocer al enemigo antes de enfrentarse a él.

-No sé si sabrás que Snape es el jefe de la casa Slytherin- comenta Ginny. Asiento con la cabeza y ella continúa.- Ésa es una de las razones, Slytherin y Gryffindor llevan enfrentadas desde los tiempos de los cuatro fundadores. Otra es que Harry fue...

-¡Cof, cof, cof! – Hermione parece estarse atragantando. Lleno su vaso de zumo de calabaza de la jarra más cercana y se lo tiendo. Cuando parece reponerse, me dice mientras le echa lo que parece ser una mirada de advertencia a Ginny:

- Lo que Gin quiere decir es que Snape y el padre de Harry fueron juntos al colegio y no se llevaban nada bien. Así que ahora, Snape odia a Harry al igual que odió a su padre.

-Suele ocurrir hasta en las mejores familias.- Apostillo con ironía. Los otros sonríen.

-Bueno, contadme, ¿los exámenes suelen ser muy difíciles?

-¿Difíciles?- Interviene Ron- No es que sean súper difíciles, no, es que son PEOR.

-Venga ya, Ron, que no es para tanto. Si estudiaras más podrías haber sacado mejores notas.

-Claro, si todos fuéramos tan inteligentes como tú, no nos costaría tanto, pero a los demás nos gusta tener una vida fuera de la biblioteca, Hermione.

- Eso es porque...

-Venga, chicos, no os pongáis así...- trata de mediar Harry sin conseguirlo. La pelea se vuelve más fuerte y no acaba hasta que Hermione se levanta echando chispas y con aire de dignidad ofendida recoge sus cosas y sale furibunda por la puerta. Ron se marcha con sus cosas poco después. Miro a Harry asustada.

- No te preocupes, siempre están igual. Ya se les pasará- Me sonríe Harry.

¿Os había dicho que este chico es muy atractivo? Pues ahora lo reafirmo. Esos ojazos verdes, su sonrisa... Tengo que hacer ímprobos esfuerzos por contenerme. ¡Niña, que le sacas varios años! Ya sé lo que quiero como regalo de Navidad: ¡un babero! 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Llego a la puerta de la clase de Pociones tras vagar bastante por las mazmorras. ¿A quién se le ocurriría la brillante idea de dar clase aquí abajo? Si fue a ese tal Severus Snape, debe ser la persona más fría y desagradable del mundo. Si es que hasta su propio nombre lo indica: severo y desagradable.

Miro el reloj. Aún es temprano, faltan 5 minutos para que comience el exámen. La puerta está abierta, así que llamo y paso. No hay nadie. Unos veinticinco pupitres ordenados en pulcras filas y columnas, un par de pesados armarios, varias pilas con grifos para limpiar los instrumentos utilizados, la mesa del profesor y la pizarra.

Un brillo en el suelo junto a la mesa del profesor me llama la atención. Me acerco y me agacho: es un tubito plateado fino, de unos veinte centímetros de longitud grabado con una intrincada filigrana. Es muy bonito y parece bastante valioso. Se lo daré al profesor de Pociones cuando venga, porque la verdad es que el conserje, ese tal Argus Filch no me inspira ninguna confianza

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ahí agachada?

Dios mío, como me sigas dando estos sustos, pronto me verás en el cielo.

Sobresaltada ante la desagradable voz me vuelvo aún agachada, con la mala fortuna de que me atizo contra el canto de la mesa del profesor y me caigo de espaldas al suelo. Me llevo la mano a la frente y noto que ésta empieza a hincharse y a doler.

-Uggggghhh – gimo. Hay un dicho en castellano que sentencia que al golpearte verás las estrellas. Pues yo estoy viendo las estrellas, los soles, los planetas y el universo entero. ¡Cómo duele!

De pronto, una mancha borrosa aparece sobre mi cara.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- oigo, la voz masculina mucho más suave ahora. Es una voz bonita, profunda y bien modulada.

Trato de negar, pero siento unas manos que me sujetan con delicadeza la cabeza.

-Quieta, no se mueva, ha sido un golpe fuerte.

La visión borrosa empieza a definirse para dar paso a un pelo negro, una nariz ganchuda y unos ojazos negros que no puedo evitar reconocer.

-Tú...

¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas? Y, sobre todo... ¿por qué me tienen que pasar delante del tío bueno que me acompañó al Caldero Chorreante? Un momento... ¿qué diablos hace él aquí?

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, lo que, evidentemente, genera un tremendo mareo que hace que me tenga que agarrar a la mesa. El hombre se acerca y me sujeta antes de que me caiga.

-Veo que te alegras de verme.- Le echo una indefinida mirada - Aún no estás bien, ven, siéntate.- Con mano firme me lleva hasta la silla del profesor y me obliga a sentarme.

Con un par de fuertes inspiraciones, recojo lo poquito que queda de mi orgullo herido y no puedo evitar decir:

-Podrías haber avisado de que estabas aquí, en vez de darme ese susto.

- Lo siento, pensé que eras alguno de los alumnos.- Responde contrito. Pero pronto recupera la voz de mando.- ¿Se puede saber que hacías?- Pregunta mientras se dirige a uno de los armarios y rebusca en su interior.

Sorprendentemente, noto que aún aferro en mi mano izquierda el tubito plateado. Se lo enseño mientras vuelve con un frasquito y un par de... ¿gasas?

-Estaba recogiendo esto del suelo, se le debe de haber caído a alguien.- Contesto mientras él echa el contenido del frasquito en las gasas y las presiona contra mi chichón. No puedo evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Es mío, me lo dejé sobre la mesa esta mañana. Gracias.- Me dice mientras lo coge y lo guarda entre los pliegues de su túnica.- ¿Mejor? – Inquiere mientras observa el chichón y sopla por encima.

Si no fuera por el dolor, desearía que este momento no terminara nunca: este pedazo de hombre preocupándose solícito por mí... ¡Ey, que yo también tengo derecho a soñar! (Y a la que diga que no, le voy a mandar un par de cruciatus de Voldy ).

-Bueno, ¿y qué querías?

-El director me dijo que bajara al aula de pociones a las cuatro de la tarde para hacer el exámen de pociones.

De repente, el hombre se separa y me mira sospechosamente.

-Eres Susana Martínez- No es una pregunta.

Asiento. Y entonces caigo.

-Y tú Severus Snape.

¡Diós! ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? ¿Por qué mi nuevo profesor de Pociones tiene que ser tan endiabladamente sexy? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que odia a los Gryffindor y que, para mayor inri, yo SOY una Gryffindor. Y es que creo que el nuevo golpe ha descalabrado las pocas neuronas sanas que me quedaban, porque, ¿sabéis? Creo que empieza a gustarme. Me estoy empezando a encontrar mal, tengo mucho calor y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad con él. ¡Compórtate Sus, que tienes 21 añazos! ¡Demuéstrale que eres una adulta a su mismo nivel!

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta al ver mi expresión.

Asiento mientras me agarro el estómago e intento sonreír sin conseguirlo. Llaman a la puerta y él se dirige a abrir. No sé por qué los chicos le tienen tanta manía, si es un auténtico encanto. Pero sólo tengo que esperar a que abra la puerta y entre en acción para comprenderlo.

-Llega tarde.- Le espeta groseramente al mago del ministerio, que le mira con odio, para luego darse la vuelta y, de cuatro rápidas zancadas, atravesar la clase hasta ponerse a mi lado, mover airadamente la varita, hacer aparecer un caldero, ingredientes y demás útiles sobre su mesa, y un pergamino con el nombre de cuatro o cinco de las pociones más difíciles.

El mago del ministerio se acerca y, al ver el gran chichón de mi frente, se acerca rápidamente y pregunta:

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Me golpeé sin querer con la mesa.

Me mira asustado, momento que Severus aprovecha para incordiar.

-Si ya han terminado, podríamos empezar. No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.

Ambos le miramos con enfado.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Dos horas después, el exámen ha terminado, y Severus despide con malos modos al hombre del ministerio. Sin embargo, a mí no me permite irme sin haber recogido y limpiado antes.

Ahora está sentado ante su mesa, contemplando con mirada crítica los frasquitos en los que están los resultados de mis pociones. Le miro atentamente, me desconcierta. ¿Por qué conmigo ha sido tan amable y luego se ha vuelto tan grosero?

-¿Has terminado ya?- Su voz ha recuperado la amabilidad.

Juro que no he podido evitarlo.

-¿Por qué eres así?

Me mira durante un momento, luego se levanta, se acerca a mí y me quita de las manos el caldero que estaba limpiando.

-La vida es dura, y yo tengo una reputación que mantener.-me sonríe mientras me acompaña hasta la puerta. Con un gesto medido, saca un botecito de entre los pliegues de su túnica y me lo da.- Para el chichón. Aplícalo antes de dormir y mañana habrá desaparecido.- De prontro, me agarra por el brazo con fuerza, como aquélla vez cuando le pregunté por el Callejón Diagon.- Como le cuentes a alguien que he sido amable contigo, lo lamentarás.- Y sin más, abre la puerta, me empuja suavemente fuera de la clase y me da con la puerta en las narices.

¡No puedo creerlo! Me voy directamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Necesito que alguien como Hermione ponga algo de cordura en mi vida. Pero, cómo no, por el camino me encuentro con problemas: el atractivo Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilas, que según los chicos se llaman Crabbe y Goyle. Y yo con este chichón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, una Gryffindor solitaria. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente, te has caído? Qué torpe.- Se burla.

Intento pasar de ellos, pero se colocan delante de mí.

-¿Ya nos abandonas?- Suspiro con cansancio.

-Ahora no me apetece discutir contigo, Malfoy. Déjame en paz.

-Vaya, tienes agallas, hay que reconocerlo.

Le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-El hacer de matón de barrio no te pega, ¿lo sabías? Creí que los Slytherin eran más... cómo decirlo... sutiles.

Crabbe y Goyle se miran entre ellos y luego a Draco, que se ha quedado blanco como el papel.

-Maldita Gryffindor- sisea este último, sacando su varita y apuntándome con ella, al tiempo que unos pesados pasos resuenan en el corredor.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- El potente vozarrón de Hagrid resuena por las mazmorras creando eco. Creo que nunca me he alegrado tanto de ver a alguien como ahora.

-¡Hagrid!-pongo carita de niña buena.- Me he perdido y les estaba preguntando cómo ir a la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Me acompañas? Así verás a Harry.

El hombretón asiente y, tras una mirada de desconfianza hacia Malfoy y compañía, me saca de allí. ¡Por fin!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

¡¡¡¡Hola! ¡Perdón por el retraso! Ya sé que tendría que haber actualizado antes y todo eso pero... (Bea se esconde tras el ordenador, esquivando una lechuga y un tomate que volaban en su dirección) ¡ey, esperad antes de tirarme la frutería entera! No he podido, no he tenido tiempo, me puse a trabajar en el verano y luego entre la carrera y demás, no he tenido apenas tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera he salido de marcha un fin de semana desde Junio! Así que ya sabéis: tomatazos, howlers, reclamaciones, etc, todo a los reviews.

Y ya que hablamos de ellos, vamos a responderlos.:

**Yami (Eve):** Gafe significa una persona sin suerte, a su alrededor las cosas dejan de funcionar, se estropean o la gente tiene accidentes. Mi musa por fin volvió de las largas vacaciones que se había tomado , así que déjame un review y dime qué te ha parecido este capítulo, ok? Besitos, wapa!

**EsTeR: **¡¡Hola! No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una fiel lectora por estos lares (aunque me parece que me las he llevado yo todas! ) Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto y te hayas reído tanto con el fic, la risa es muy sana y muy buena para el corazón (realmente no creo que sea para tanto, pero si tu lo dices... ¿quién soy yo para llevarte la contraria ?). Y ya que estamos, entre risas y risas, me podías dejar un review y eso... (creo que la que suena un pelín desesperadilla soy yo, pero es que un fic sin review es como un campo sin flores, se queda un poco soso. Así que díle de mi parte a esas "varias personas que leen mi fic pero que no dejan review" que quiero uno suyo yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Porque si no le voy a pedir a Voldy alguno de sus hechizos, y no creo que les gustara, ¿no crees? ) ¡A seguir leyendo! Besos wapetona!

**Safrie:** Tus deseos son órdenes! Aquí tienes al Severus más puñetero que te puedas imaginar, y si no ya leerás, ya! 

**Kawaii1: **No me des esos sustos, yo SIEMPRE actualizo (normalmente un poco tarde, pero todo tiene solución). Me alegré un montón cuando ví que todavía alguien se acordaba de mí, y me encanta que te guste tanto el personaje de Harry en plan "estrella". Sigue atenta, porque no será la última vez que le veamos así. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías tú en yankilandia? Seguro que ligar con un montón de yankis macizorros  Mándame un review y me lo cuentas, ok? Un besote!

**Watty:** Hola! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

**SnapeWhite**: Hola! Aquí tienes a Sev, enterito para vosotras. Oye, cualquiera diría que me conoces en persona. He de confesarte que lo pensé al principio, pero luego descarté la opción de que Harry viajase al pasado y todo eso. Así que lamento decepcionare, pero no, no van por ahí los tiros. Su bisabuelo es un mago de laaaaarga barba blanca, cuyo nombre empieza por D y termina por e. ¿Sabes ya quién es? ¿No? Pues a seguir leyendo, wapetona!

**Galilea:** Lo siento, lo siento,lo siento! Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero lo juro, no ha podido ser antes. Creo que has acertado en todo, incluido lo de la silla, ¿estás segura de que no eres vidente? Porque con esas dotes de adivinación, seguro que Dumbledore te contrata!  A Sev no lo vio en el festín porque él estaba haciendo algo que saldrá más adelante, ya leerás,ya! Besitos, wapetona!

**Nagini: **¡¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Ya ha salido Sev, ¿qué te ha parecido? Este capítulo me parece que me ha quedado un poco sosete, pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Ya será mejor el siguiente. Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto. Por cierto, yo también soy española, no sé si lo he dicho, de Madrid. Bexitos.

Por cierto, ya tengo msn, así que el que quiera puede agregarme, pero mandadme un mail diciendo que lo habéis hecho, porque si no luego no sé por donde me ando (cabecita loca la mía... ) La dirección es kitty guión bajo 5308 arroba hotmail punto com (todo seguido) espero que así salga, porque las otras veces que he intentado subirlo, fanfiction lo corta.


	7. Mi ¿nefasto? primer día

**Capítulo 7. Mi (¿nefasto?) primer día.**

El bueno de Hagrid me deja delante del retrato de la Dama gorda, no sin antes decirme que me mandará una lechuza con el remedio que, según él, es el mejor para curar chichones. ¿Qué será?

Consigo entrar antes de que la señora del cuadro monte un escándalo por mi chichón, para encontrarme la sala común desafortunadamente llena. La atravieso como una tromba, intentando que la gente no vea el chichón. Los chicos me llaman desde uno de los sofás junto al fuego, pero no les hago caso y subo las escaleras corriendo hasta encerrarme en la habitación. Oigo pisadas en las escaleras y que alguien llama a la puerta. Voy directamente al baño y me miro en el espejo...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tengo un chichón que me cubre toda la frente y, justo en medio, donde más se ve, es donde peor está. No puede ser, no puedo tener tan mala suerte...

De pronto, la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación salta hecha pedazos y la puerta se abre, para dejar paso a un asustado Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.- Te oí gritar y... ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?- Ummm, creo que ya ha visto mi chichón.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y ese huevo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo te lo has...Snape.-Afirma rotundo, con cara asesina y, evidentemente, sacando conclusiones precipitadas y totalmente equivocadas. Hace ademán de salir de la habitación, pero rápidamente le sujeto por el brazo.

-No ha sido él, se me cayó uno de los ingredientes y al ir a cogerlo me di con el borde de la mesa. Es que soy muy torpe.- No me lo puedo creer, estoy mintiendo (no del todo, pero eso él no lo sabe), y es que la expresión que ha puesto cuando ha creído que Severus...

Empiezo a verlo todo borroso, tengo la impresión de que me estoy mareando. Harry se acerca y me lleva hasta la cama, donde me obliga a tumbarme.

-Shhhh, tranquila, no pasa nada...-¿Os acordáis de lo que os dije sobre las manos de Severus? Pues las de Harry no le van a la zaga...

¡Deja de soñar, niña! Miro hacia la puerta y no puedo evitar comentar.

-Te has cargado la puerta.

El chico pone una sonrisa de circunstancias. Mueve levemente su varita y la cerradura se recompone.

-Deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Quién es?

-La enfermera del colegio, seguro que tiene algún remedio para ese chichón- dice mientras lo toca suavemente.

-El profesor de Pociones ya me ha dado una poción, - digo incorporándome un poco y sacando el botecito que me ha dado Severus. Harry no parece muy seguro.- Me ha dicho que mañana el chichón habría desaparecido.

-Si él lo dice... Oye, ¿vas a quedarte aquí toda la tarde?

-Sí, no creo que baje a cenar con esto.- Asevero señalándome la frente.

-¿Te importa que avise a estos?- Y sin esperar respuesta, sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama. Espero que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora, porque... ¡menudo primer día!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry y Ron vuelven de las cocinas, donde han ido a por algo de comida para los cinco (ellos dos, Hermione, Ginny y yo). Por lo visto conocen a un ¡elfo doméstico, que estará encantado de prepararles una opípara cena para llevar. Yo no sabía que los elfos existieran, siempre pensé que eran una de las historias inventadas por Tolkien, pero por lo visto son reales, y, además, son como una especie de sirvientes de los magos, y tampoco son tan altos y hermosos como creíamos.

Hermione me cuenta no se qué de una PEDDO, una plataforma de liberación de los elfos oprimidos o algo por el estilo, aunque con el dolor de cabeza que tengo, no me entero de nada. Mientras, Ron hace extraños gestos a su espalda, señalándome que la pobre chica está como una cabra.

Me vuelvo hacia los otros dos. Ginny se ha quedado dormida sobre mi cama, y Harry aparta la vista sonrojado cuando le pillo mirándome fijamente. Seguro que se estaba fijando en mi pedazo de chichón, si es que tengo una mala suerte...

Un ruido en el cristal de una de las ventanas nos sobresalta. Dos lechuzas están paradas en el alféizar de la ventana y nos miran a través del cristal. Ron se levanta y abre la ventana, dejándolas pasar. Una de ellas se posa en la mesa, deja un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de embalar y sale otra vez. La otra lechuza se posa en mi regazo y suelta el sobre que ha estado sosteniendo con su pico. Lo cojo, está a mi nombre y lleva el escudo de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta Ron cotilla mientras Harry le tiende un trozo de pan a la lechuza que lo coge agradecida y sale volando por la ventana.

-Creo que son... los resultados de mis exámenes.- digo nerviosa.

-¡Abrelos!- me pide Hermione.

Lo hago y noto como mis manos tiemblan al sacar la hoja de pergamino. Leo:

_**Resultados del Nivel de Magia Ordinaria  
**_

_**Notas de Aprobado  
**Excepcional (O)  
Excede Expectativas (E)  
Aceptable (A)  
_

_**Notas de Suspenso  
**Pobre (P)  
Terrible (D)  
Troll (T)  
_

_**Susana Martínez ha alcanzado:**_

_  
Astronomía O  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica A  
EncantamientosO  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura O  
AdivinaciónA  
Herbología E  
Historia de la Magia A  
Pociones O  
Transformaciones O  
_

Me he quedado sin palabras.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido?- incordia Ron.

Sólo puedo levantar la cabeza, mirarles uno por uno, abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar.

-No te puede haber ido tan mal- Afirma Hermione. Le tiendo las notas y me tapo la cara con las manos. No me lo puedo creer, nunca he tenido unas notas así. El grito de Hermione lo confirma.

-¡Pero si están genial!

-Nooo, creo que tenemos una Hermione 2 en ciernes...- Se lamenta Ron irónico, recibiendo un cojinazo de la chica.

-¿Tú estás segura de que no sabías nada de magia?- inquiere Harry.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo mis notas.

-Astronomía se me da bien porque hice la rama de Física teórica en la carrera, y tuve que aprenderme parte del mapa del cielo, así que sólo tuve que repasar conceptos y aprender las relaciones con la magia, y el resto... pura chiripa.

-Nadie saca unas notas así de pura chiripa.- comenta Hermione. – Cuatro excepcionales en Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras revelan un gran potencial mágico. Diría que estás al mismo nivel que Harry- Sentencia.

-No creo que lo mío sea para tanto.- apostilla el chico.

-¿Cómo que no?

No sé cómo será Harry, pero ya os digo que lo mío sí que no es para tanto. Las clases que me dio Trelawney me han servido bien, la verdad es que me resultaron muy fáciles, sólo tenía que leer cómo se hacía un hechizo para que saliera a la primera.

-¿Y esto? – Pregunta el cotilla de Ron desenvolviendo el paquete que ha traído la otra lechuza.

Es un filete de ternera 00.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunta Hermione asombrada.

Me encojo de hombros y les miro anonadada. Harry mira el filete con una sospechosa expresión, luego me mira a mí, vuelve a mirar el filete y después, haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas, pregunta:

- Oye... por casualidad no te habrás encontrado con Hagrid, ¿verdad?

Mi cara debe ser todo un poema, porque los tres me miran y de repente estallan en carcajadas. Así que éste es el "famoso" remedio de Hagrid para los chichones.

Fantástico.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

A la mañana siguiente, el chichón ha desaparecido, tal y como Severus dijo que sucedería. Los chicos me han contado muchas cosas del colegio y de los profesores, así que me siento preparada para encarar el primer día de clase. En mi horario las clases han aparecido por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho ), y... ¿a que no adivináis cuál es la primera clase de mis nuevos estudios? Sí, ¡Pociones! Creo que esto ha sido a mala leche, de verdad. ¿Y si me quedo en la cama? No creo que nadie note mi ausencia, ni siquiera Severus.

Sin embargo, la casualidad llega en forma del director del colegio, quien se me acerca después del desayuno para preguntarme por las notas. Es muy amable de su parte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ha tenido que verlas el día de antes para dar el visto bueno a mi horario ( y que según los chicos, sabe todo lo que ocurre en el colegio). Después me pide que cuando acaben las clases, me pase por su despacho para recoger una cosa que tiene para mí.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué es tan grosero, maleducado, desgradable, cabrito...? Os preguntaréis a qué viene todo esto. Bien, sólo os diré un nombre: Severus.

Hemos llegado a clase esta mañana y ha empezado a quitar puntos a diestro y siniestro (dentro de la zona de los Gryffindors). Es decir, Gryffindor: –350 puntos, Slytherin: 240. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Yo no si no lo hubiera visto. Y eso no es lo peor, no señor, lo peor es que cuando ha terminado la clase me he acercado a agradecerle la poción del chichón y, ¿sabéis lo que me ha dicho? ¡Me ha quitado puntos por, según él, hacerle la pelota a un profesor! ¡Será...!

Menos mal que Hermione estaba allí en ese momento, que si no...

Ahora ya han terminado las clases, que no tienen nada que ver con la que da Severus, son mucho mejores, y voy de camino a la oficina del director, a ver que es lo que tiene que darme. Llego ante la estatua de una gárgola, que según me dijo, es la entrada a su despacho. Digo en voz alta la contraseña, _Tocino de cielo_, y la gárgola gira sobre sí misma y asciende, mostrando una escalera.

Subo hasta toparme con otra puerta, a la que llamo. La puerta es abierta desde dentro por... Severus. No me lo puedo creer. Me franquea el paso a una especie de salita de espera mientras me pregunta amablemente qué es lo que hago allí.

Me muerdo la lengua antes de soltarle en plan borde una barbaridad del estilo "y a ti que te importa" o "vete a ser amable con tu madre" y respondo que me ha llamado el director.

-¿Y qué querrá?

Me encojo de hombros, pero aunque lo supiera no se lo diría al joío borde este.

-¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?- inquiere tratando de entablar una conversación.

Lo juro, no he podido contenerme, es que me lo ha puesto en bandeja:

-Pues no muy bien, fíjate, tengo un profesor que parece que disfruta viéndonos sufrir.- Comento como quien no quiere la cosa, poniendo carita angelical, que es la que mejor me sale delante del espejo.

Se ha puesto totalmente serio. Felicidades, Sus, has vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-No es que me guste veros sufrir...

Le miro enarcando las cejas. Me parece que ahora se va a disculpar...

-...es que me ENCANTA.- Termina con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Me creeríais si os dijera que me he quedado igual que si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima? Al ver mi cara, el hombre estalla en carcajadas.

Pues yo no le veo la gracia.

Al ver que mi expresión no varía, se serena un poco y se levanta, pidiéndome que haga lo mismo, y llevándome hasta una de las ventanas, donde se me acerca y me observa la frente, pasando un dedo por donde había estado el chichón.

-Parece que la poción surtió efecto.

Asiento alelada. Lo bueno de tenerle tan cerca es que puedo oler su aroma, agradable y muy masculino. Diosssss, creo que me he puesto colorada como un tomate.

- Dumbledore me contó por qué estás aquí. También me comentó que tienes la carrera de Física, lo cual es impresionante- Ahora estoy coloradísima y tengo unos sudores...-Tengo que reconocer que a pesar de ello, me resulta muy difícil creer que no sabías nada de magia.

-¿Por qué?

-Tus pociones, parece mentira que haya sido Trelawney quien te ha enseñado, son de las mejores que he visto en mucho tiempo. Son tan buenas como las de Granger.

No puedo evitarlo, me separo y le miro directamente a los ojos.

- El estudiar Química hace milagros, aunque yo sí que no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú ODIAS a Hermione, y a todo lo que tenga que ver con los Gryffindors. Te portas fatal con ellos y esta mañana nos has quitado un montón de puntos injustamente. Y acabas de halagarla.- Me arrepiento de lo que he dicho justo en el momento en el que termino de decirlo.

Se ha puesto mortalmente serio y enarca una ceja, mirándome escrutadoramente. De pronto, se acerca a mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta que me acorrala contra la pared. Creo que acaba de notar que mis colores han aumentado aún más si es posible, porque sonríe imperceptiblemente y susurra:

-¿Crees que te odio?

Mis neuronas (sí, aún me quedaba alguna sana, o eso creía, pero ya no... ) se están derritiendo ante su voz... Sin embargo, no sé de dónde he sacado las fuerzas para responder:

-Odias a los Gryffindors. Y yo soy una de ellos.

Me mira con expresión dolida y sentencia:

-No me juzgues tan a la ligera.

-Intento no hacerlo.- Respondo tratando de parecer serena, aunque si os digo la verdad, estoy temblando como un flan al tenerle tan cerca.

Que esto no acabe, que esto no acabe nunca...

El hombre abre la boca y parece que va a responder, pero en ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y el director aparece sonriente. ¡Maldito sean Dumbledore y la maga que lo trajo al mundo de la magia! Nos acaba de cortar todo el rollo, porque la verdad es que me ha dado la impresión de que Severus iba a...

¡No, cacho de pervertida, para ya, no pienses esas cosas! ¿Os había dicho que debido a todos los golpes que me he dado, creo que el cerebro ya no me rige? Porque esto... mira que pensar que mi pedazo de súper sexy profe de Pociones iba a... Pero si no le conozco de nada, además, que me saca un montón de años, y creo que estoy igual de mal con respecto a Harry, si es que ya no tengo arreglo...

El director nos mira sonriente y Severus se aparta de mí. Me mira con ese brillo en los ojos que tenía esta mañana cuando se ha puesto a quitar puntos a Gryffindor y me suelta:

-Eso es una soberana tontería, no sé cómo he de decir las cosas, quiero ese trabajo mañana por la mañana encima de mi mesa y no toleraré ningún retraso. Cinco puntos menos a Griffyndor por tratar de sobornar a un profesor.- Y sin más, con un airado movimiento, se da la vuelta y, con un frufrú de su capa, sale de la estancia.

Dumbledore se dirige hacia mí y me pasa la mano por delante de la cara, puesto que me he quedado mirando a la puerta con expresión idiota. Y es que no puedo creerme lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Es que este hombre está esquizofrénico perdido o es que tiene un claro caso de doble personalidad? ¿Tiene algún gemelo "maligno"?

Miro al director y sólo consigo balbucir:

-Pero...-Parezco idiota.

-No te preocupes, el profesor de Pociones es así.- Me sonríe Dumbledore conspiradoramente y con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si supiera que...

Sacudo la cabeza, creo que tengo alucinaciones, y entro al despacho del director a un gesto de éste, que entra tras de mí, cierra la puerta y se acerca a una mesa junto al fuego.

Miro a mi alrededor. Nos encontramos en una sala circular, grande y hermosa, muy luminosa gracias a unos amplios ventanales, en la que se oyen multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre unas mesas de patas largas y finísimas hay chismes muy extraños que hacen ruiditos y echan pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecen cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitan encerrados en los marcos. Hay también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: el Sombrero Seleccionador. La percha vacía de un pájaro aparece junto a la encendida chimenea. Me quedo mirando el escritorio.

-Yo también fui un Gryffindor.- Admite el director.

Le miro sonriente y él se vuelve con algo entre las manos

-Verás, si te he pedido que vinieras es porque quería darte algo que perteneció a tu abuelo.

Separa una de las manos y puedo ver que de la otra sobresale la cabeza de un pollito diminuto y arrugado, completamente desplumado.

-¿Qué... qué le ha pasado?- Pregunto asustada.

-Verás, este es Fawkes.- Comenta el hombre acariciando la cabecita del pollito, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y gorjeara de contento.- Es un fénix.

-¿Un... fénix?

-Supongo que habrás oído hablar de ellos.

Asiento con la cabeza. Veamos... un fénix es un animal mitológico, lo cual quiere decir QUE NO EXISTE, que cuando se hace viejo se consume en fuego para renacer de sus cenizas y volver a vivir una nueva vida.

- Ummm, bastante bien, excepto por el hecho de que sí existen.

Aver... yo no he hablado en voz alta, así que... ¡no me vuelvas a leer la mente!

Dumbledore se pone colorado y aparta la mirada.

-Fawkes era el fénix de tu bisabuelo. Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Son unas criaturas fascinantes, pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.- Me cuenta el hombre mientras deja al pollito en mis manos.- Ahora te toca a ti cuidarlo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Miro al pajarito, que se recuesta en mis manos cálidamente y no puedo evitar sentir una gran ternura. Asiento.

-Bien, pues sólo quería eso.- Sonríe Dumbledore al verme con el pajarillo en las manos y suavemente me conduce hasta las escaleras.- Ahh, y diez puntos para Gryffindor por tener una mascota.-Se lo agradezco con una sonrisa y me despido. Cierra la puerta y comienzo a bajar hasta que...

¡Ostras! ¡¿Y cómo diablos se cuida un fénix!

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Hola a todas! Como veis, he vuelto, y creo que yo también voy mejorando mi puntualidad, porque esta vez sólo he tardado semana y media en subir un nuevo capítulo!

Contadme lo que os ha parecido, si creéis que va bien por ese camino, si hay algo que no os gusta, si tenéis alguna idea de cómo seguir... pero por favor, ¡dejadme un review! 

Y hablando de ellos, ¡vamos a contestarlos:

**SnapeWhite:** Hola wapa! Nooooooooooooooo, no es Dolores Umbridge! (Aunque podría, pero no). Tampoco es bisnieta de Aberforth, aunque, ¿ves? Ya me has dado una idea, así que tus deseos son órdenes para mí. ¿Qué quieres que salga? Pues no te preocupes, que saldrá en el fic. Con respecto a lo de con quién tuvo hijos Dumbledore, pues... ¿con una mujer? Jijijijiji, siento ser tan mala, pero aún no es el momento de contarlo...ya lo leerás, ya...

Por cierto, a partir de ahora intentaré que Sev salga un poquito más, porque hasta ahora parece que se ha declarado en huelga y casi no sale. Espera un momento...

_(Bea se levanta del ordenador y se acerca a una de las cortinas de su habitación, de la que sobresalen dos zapatos negros._

_- Severus, sal, que sé que estás ahí._

_Silencio._

_-Severus, me voy a enfadar._

_Más silencio_

_-¡Severus!_

_Se oye un resoplido mientras ella aparta la cortina enfadada._

_-¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí escondido?_

_-Es que Susana es una gafe, y me da miedo._

_La joven no puede evitar reirse a carcajadas._

_-Venga ya, ¿cómo un exmortífago como tú puede tenerle miedo a una pobre joven?_

_El hombre mueve los pies mientras se sonroja mirando al suelo._

_-¿No será algo más?- le pregunta la autora con picardía intentando pincharle._

_Severus se sobresalta y la mira enojado._

_-No hay nada más._

_-Sí, ya, por eso estás tan colorado._

_El hombre la mira hecho una furia y se sienta en la cama._

_-Venga, Sev, no te enojes, que le he prometido a SnapeWhite que saldrías más en el próximo capítulo._

_El hombre mira a la chica un momento y luego se acerca al ordenador._

_-Bueno, pero sólo porque me lo pedís tu y ella._

_Bea vuelve a sentarse delante del ordenador)_

Asuntillo arreglado, Sev saldrá más en el próximo capítulo, te lo aseguro. Y si no, ya me encargaré yo de que lo haga.

_(El hombre mira a la escritora con una irónica sonrisa._

_-¿Y cómo piensas obligarme?_

_-Sev, wapo, ¿quieres que le cuente a Sus que te...?_

_Severus tapa la boca de la joven con la mano._

_-Está bien, me has convencido. Pero no lo digas en voz alta, que eso aún no lo has escrito.)_

Bexitos, wapa! 

**Watty:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste tanto y, por favor, conténte, que no quiero que mis lectoras se ahoguen por mi culpa, que tenéis que seguir leyendo las neuras que se me ocurren!  Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Nagini:** Hola wapetona! Como verás en este capítulo también ha salido Sev, así que cuidadito con las babas, que inundas todo y a ver si te me vas a ahogar como Watty! Creo que ya se lo que regalarte por Navidad, ¡otro cubo! Y ya van dos... ¿Tú crees que me harán descuento en la tienda?  Por cierto, ya vi que me agregaste al messenger, espero que nos encontremos pronto para hablar. ¡¡Cuidate, chiqui!

**Galilea:** ¡¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto el fic, wapa. Si he de ser sincera, el cambio de Snape (eso de que sea un hombre normal) se debe a que estaba un poquito harta de que mi (nuestro ) pobre Sev fuera siempre el malo de la película (historia en este caso). Espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Bexitos.


End file.
